The Heart of the Princess
by Avonmora
Summary: The youngest child of King Thranduil of Mirkwood meets one of the Elrondian twins. It's kind of from both the Books and the Movies.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters. Melima, Calanon, Adanion, Rissien, and Nostariel are of my own creation, but the rest of the story belongs to JRR Tolkein.

I hope you enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter One

Melima slowly opened her eyes to the bright sunlight streaming through her windows. She sat up and put her feet on the cold concrete floor of her large bedroom. She walked over to her wardrobe and with a little thought picked out a lilac colored dress. She laid it on the bed and then went into the bathroom. As she turned the knob that would let the warm water fill her tub she slipped out of her nightgown.

After Melima had gotten cleaned up she made her way through the palace to the dining hall. Her parents were sitting at the table waiting for her. She reluctantly sat down by her mother. "Good morning, Aranel." Her father, King Thranduil smiled at her.

"Good morning, Ada." She glanced at her mother. "Naneth." Her mother, always the prim and proper one, only nodded. "Have you heard anything of Legolas, Ada?" Melima asked hopefully.

"No, I am afraid not." At the mention of her brother her parents seemed to age before her eyes. He had them all worried sick. He was one of the Nine Walkers. He had promised the Halfling to help him as much as he could.

11 Months Ago

"Are we nearly there?" Melima asked anxiously. She had not been to Rivendell in quite some time and was anxious to see everyone again.

"Nearly. Melima, you must have patience." Her oldest brother, Calanon told her. He had been telling her this since the day she learned how to talk. Her three other brothers, Adanion, Rissien, and Legolas, all just laughed.

Their parents had reluctantly let Melima go with her brothers if they promised to keep her under control. She had acted good and very willing to listen to their orders, but she knew they would not be able to control her if even her parents couldn't.

After a week's worth of traveling they finally reached the gates of Rivendell and crossed the Ford of Bruinen. They were greeted by a host of dark haired elves waiting to lead them to see Elrond. "Maybe this is where Ada and Naneth got you." Rissien whispered to her. All of her brothers had platinum blonde hair, while she had long auburn locks. Her mother had not been from Eryn Lasgalen and had moved to Mirkwood to be with Thranduil. When the Queen became pregnant for the last time everyone thought she would have another blonde boy, though they all wished for a princess who would have her mother's beauty. When Melima was born the whole court was astounded. She had the auburn hair and blue eyes of her mother's people.

Melima glared at him. "You're not funny." Calanon the oldest looked at them.

"Behave." He whispered. Elrond was waiting for them by the beautiful waterfall.

"Welcome all of you." He said routinely. "I will have someone show you to your rooms and then we will begin the meeting."

After everyone was settled they were ushered outside. They all took their seats and waited for Elrond to begin whatever it was they had been summoned for. As Melima looked around she noticed she was the only female of any race to be present.

Elrond spoke of the threat growing in the East and the urgent need to defeat it. One man spoke of the gift the ring was and how his country could use it. Legolas started an argument about a scruffy ranger being the King of Gondor. After Melima's brother's argued with the Dwarves a little Halfling offered to take the ring to Mordor. Melima was astounded with the bravery of one so small. The ranger, Aragorn, offered to protect the Hobbit as did the brash man, Boromir, and Gimli the Dwarf and to Melima's utter horror so did Legolas.

After everything was decided Melima made her way to Legolas' room. "Why did you do that?" She asked sitting on the bed.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Offer to go with them. Do you not know the peril of this journey?" She asked concerned for her brother's mental health.

"Of course I do. I feel at least one elf should go." He said as if this were the obvious.

"So let one of the older ones go. Let Calanon go or Adanion." Melima pleaded. "They are older and more experienced." Legolas smiled at her.

"I'll be fine." Melima rolled her eyes.

"It's not you I'm worried about. You're the only one that likes me." She thought for a minute. "You can take me along."

Legolas just stared at her. "No way. I'm not taking you."

"And why not?"

"Because."

"Because why? Is it because I'm a girl?"

"Of course not. It's because you're my baby sister."

"But I'm not a baby anymore."

Melima pouted. Normally when she did this she could get her older brothers and her father do give her anything she wanted. The only person it didn't work for was her mother. "Don't give me that look, Melima. I won't be endangering you as well." Legolas said sternly. Melima abandoned her pout.

"Endanger me too?" She asked. "Like I can't make that decision for myself?" Melima paused. "And I will. I'm coming with you."

Melima stalked out of the room and went to Elrond's study. "Melima!" She heard a female voice cry and she stopped to see Arwen running toward her. Melima ran to her and the old friends embraced. The two girls were told to be the most beautiful women in all of Arda. "Where have you been?" Arwen asked holding her at arm's length to look at her.

"I was at the Council." Melima explained.

"Well what are you doing now?" Arwen asked.

"Going to find your father actually." Melima said. "Do you know where I might find him?" Arwen took her hand and led her to Elrond's study. "Thank you, Mellon." She knocked lightly.

"Enter." Came Elrond's voice. Melima slowly pushed the door open. "Ah, Princess Melima. What can I do for you?" Elrond smiled warmly and Melima saw the lines on his face that had not been there the last time she had seen him. She decided to get straight to the point.

"I want to go with Frodo." She said.

Elrond looked at her for a moment. "I do not think that would be wise on your part." Melima sat down across from him.

"Why wouldn't it be wise?" Melima had thought Elrond would be on her side.

"Your part in this is yet to come. You will see." Elrond said. Melima looked at him puzzled. She then stood and headed for the door. "Do not despair over this. Trust that you will do something for this cause." Melima turned to look at him and nodded.

As she was walking down the hall back to her room she saw someone running towards her. He didn't see her and she quickly moved before he could run into her. "I am so sorry." He said stopping and looking at her. He had long dark hair and fair skin.

"Do not fret, I'm fine." She said smiling. He was very handsome.

"I am Elladan." He said holding his hand out.

"Melima." She said taking his hand.

"Princess Melima?" He asked looking at her with wide eyes. She nodded. "Legolas greatly did you an un-justice." He said. She looked at him confused. "You are much more beautiful than he said. He said you were a cute child." She smiled.

"I assume at the time I was a child. How does my brother know you?" She asked.

"We've known each other for as long as I can remember. I've known you since you were born, but I haven't seen you all grown up."

"You're Arwen's brother!" She said. She had known Arwen had twin brothers but she had never seen them. The previous times Melima had visited Rivendell the twins' had been on an orc hunt.

"That would be me." He said smiling.

"Well Elladan it was nice to finally meet you." Melima turned and headed back to her room.

She was sitting on her bed thinking of what Lord Elrond had told her and how she might play a role in this cause when Legolas walked in. "So, what did Lord Elrond say?" Melima looked up at him. Most people wouldn't believe they were siblings they were so different in looks.

"You were right. He said my part is yet to come." Legolas sat beside her.

"I'm sorry. I know you wanted to come." Melima nodded. After a few moments of silence Legolas informed her that the feast was in an hour.

* * *

There is the first chapter. I would love your reviews or any suggestions. I'm still a little shaky with my writing, but I would love any comments. Please no flames or hate reviews, though.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I do not own Lord of the Rings, despite my dreams to. Melima, Calanon, Adanion, Rissien, and Nostariel are of my own creation. The rest of the story is all JRR Tolkein's.

Here's chapter two.

* * *

Chapter Two

After she got cleaned up, she slipped on a midnight blue gown and braided her hair in the way of her people. Her mother would be proud to see that instead of the archer's braids she normally wore, she had braided her hair in the way of a princess and then she placed her silver circlet on her head.

She entered the feasting room and everyone stood. She noticed the only seat open was next to Elladan. Or Elrohir. Whichever one it was. The unknown twin pulled her chair out for her and she sat down. After everyone ate Melima's favorite part began. The dancing. Melima was asked to dance by Elladan. Or Elrohir. She couldn't tell them apart. "Which one are you?" She asked smiling.

"Elladan." Melima took his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

Many people stopped their dancing just to watch Elladan and Melima. He placed his hands on her waist and lifted her and spun her around like the dance called for. After the music stopped Melima slid one foot behind the other and curtsied as Elladan bowed. The whole hall erupted in applause. Melima smiled and looked around. She had been so focused on dancing that she hadn't realized she was being watched.

While she was looking around she saw four people who didn't look pleased or amused at all. Her brothers. She sat down to watch the next dance. The dance after that her eldest brother, Calanon, asked her to dance. She knew she was going to get scolded.

They started to dance. "What were you doing?" He asked harshly spinning her around.

"Dancing." Melima answered simply.

"You shouldn't make such a display of yourself." He said.

"I was doing the same thing with him as I am with you now." She said.

"We're siblings. Dancing means nothing between you and I." Calanon lifted her up and spun her.

"And what did it mean between him and me?" She walked around him and then took his hands again.

"It's the beginning of a courtship." Melima laughed.

"I really don't think so. It was an innocent dance." The dance ended and Melima curtsied once more.

"I'll see what he thinks about it." Calanon said walking towards the laughing twins.

"Calanon stop." Melima grabbed his arm. "Don't make me make a scene." She threatened. All of her brothers knew she wasn't afraid to do it. She had caused plenty of scenes at their own palace.

"Fine, but you can't get your way forever." He said returning to Adanion, Rissien, and Legolas.

Arwen walked over to her. "What was that about?" She asked.

"Overprotective brothers. You know how that goes." Melima said smiling.

"Of course. What was he being overprotective about?" She asked looking at Melima's brothers.

"He thought Elladan was trying to start a courtship by dancing with me. I told him it was just an innocent dance." Melima explained. Arwen smiled.

Melima felt someone pull on the skirt of her dress. She turned around to see the two Hobbits Merry and Pippin. Pippin was on Merry's shoulders. Melima smiled. "Yes?" She asked.

"We, well I, was wondering if you would like to dance?" Pippin asked.

"I would love to." Melima took Pippin's hand and Merry led them to the dance floor. It was more difficult to dance with the Hobbits than with Calanon or Elladan.

Pippin started to wobble on Merry's shoulders and Melima tried to hold him up, but they all three fell into a heap on the floor. Melima started to laugh as the Hobbits hurried to get off of her seeing as she had fallen on the bottom. "Princess Melima, are you alright?" They asked. She couldn't stop laughing.

"I'm fine. Do not fret." She felt a strong pair of arms lift her to her feet and she looked into the face of Elladan.

"That was quite a fall." He said leading her off the floor.

"It was." She smiled.

Rissien came over and lead Melima away. "You could have at least got yourself up." He said. "Or better yet, not have danced with them at all." Melima frowned.

"Now that would have been rude." She saw Calanon frowning at her. "Were they trying to court me, too?" She asked. And with the pride she had always had, too much as her mother always told her, she walked out of the hall and to her room.

She took off her circlet and gently laid it on the small pillow on the wardrobe. She took out her braids and brushed her hair. She was getting ready to slip her dress off when she heard voices in the corridor outside.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Melima."

"While she was by herself?" It was Calanon's strong, deep voice.

"I just wanted to apologize to her." Elladan.

"Why would you apologize to her?"

"For making you angry with her."

There was a pause. "Don't I deserve that apology?" Calanon asked.

"I suppose you do. I'm sorry for making you angry." Melima crept to the door and slowly opened it a crack so she could see what was going on.

"I have a question for you." Calanon said taking a step toward Elladan. "Please answer honestly. I've known you too long for you to lie to me." Elladan nodded. "Were you trying to court Melima?" Elladan thought for a minute.

"I don't think I've known her long enough to court her." Elladan said honestly. Calanon looked relieved and smiled. "Not to say I wouldn't." Elladan said.

At that moment Melima realized she wasn't the only one that had been listening. Adanion, Legolas, and Rissien all came out of their rooms. Melima came out as well.

"Melima, what are you doing?" Calanon asked.

"What are you four doing?" She returned. She gave them a hard glare. "Don't lie to me, Calanon, I heard everything." Calanon just stared at her. "We'll discuss it later." She told them. They all returned to their rooms.

Melima turned to Elladan. "I'm so sorry about them." He smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it. I'm a big brother. I know what they're doing." Melima smiled.

"Hold on for a moment, please." She walked over to the door where Legolas had gone in. It wasn't shut all the way. She pushed it open hard. They heard a thud and Legolas cursing. She walked to the next three and did the same thing until she knew her brothers would leave her alone.

Elladan laughed. "You're very good at that." Melima smiled.

"I've been doing it for a long time." Elladan gave her a soft smile. "I should get to bed." Melima said blushing. Elladan took her hand and kissed it.

"Goodnight Aranel."

Melima slipped into her room and put her nightgown on. She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. In the morning she was awoken by her brothers walking into her room quite noisily for elves. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked crossly.

"Just to talk to you." Adanion said always the calm one.

"Oh? And what would you like to talk about?" She looked first at Calanon.

"Last night." He said. Melima looked at them waiting for someone to continue.

"Lima, we just want to protect you." Legolas said using her childhood nickname.

"Do you not think I can do that myself?" She challenged. "You all did teach me how to do that." They had each taught her something that would help her. Calanon had taught her how to use twin blades, Adanion taught her hand to hand combat, Legolas had taught her how to use a bow, and Rissien had taught her military strategy.

She had begged them to when she was younger, since they, being the sons of a king, had to know it and would be the perfect teachers. "Do you have no confidence in your own teaching?" She asked.

"This takes a different kind of protection." Rissien told her.

"Does it? Well hannon le for your concern, but I can handle it. And besides you heard Elladan. He wasn't trying to start a courtship."

"He said 'not that he wouldn't'." Calanon reminded her. Melima smiled.

"Non, you worry too much." She said softly using his nickname.

"Only about you." He said. Calanon, Adanion, and Rissien all stood to go. Legolas however stayed where he was.

"Coming Las?" Rissien asked. Legolas shook his head.

"I'll be there in a minute."

Melima looked at him. "Something else?" She asked. Legolas didn't speak for a minute.

"I can't lose you, Lima." He said.

"What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere." She said confused.

"Not right now you're not, but someday someone will take you away from me." He said sadly.

"You're being selfish. You won't let anyone take me away, but you'll leave me behind?" Melima was getting angry and Legolas could tell.

"I know it doesn't seem fair, but I'm doing this for more than just myself." Legolas said standing to leave.

* * *

There you are, chapter two! I would love your reviews and suggestions. No flames or hate comments please.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Lord of the Rings. Only a few of the characters are of my own design. The rest belong to the late great JRR Tolkein.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Three

After all of her brothers left she got ready for breakfast. Most everyone had already eaten when she got there. The Hobbits and Gimli the Dwarf were still there. She sat down in between Sam and Merry. Gimli pushed a plate of food toward her. "Lady Elf you should eat this." Melima smiled and put some on her plate. "You elves are much too thin." Gimli mumbled under his breath. Melima laughed.

The days went much too fast for Melima's liking as the time the Fellowship would depart drew nearer. The day finally came and Melima walked out into the courtyard where everyone was waiting to send the Walkers off. Melima stood with Arwen and watched with a steely face. Legolas gave her a small smile. Before thinking about what she was doing Melima ran to him and gave him a hug. "Belain na le, Las." She whispered in his ear.

She turned around and walked back to Arwen's side, who despite watching Aragorn leave, had not moved at all. Melima bowed her head and waited until they were gone. "Navear." She whispered. She turned and walked back into the palace with Rissien, Adanion, and Calanon. They were to leave the next day.

Rissien shook Melima awake the next morning. "Come on, Lima." She opened her eyes and looked around. "It's nearly time to go." He said. Melima looked around and saw that someone had already packed all of her things. She nodded and he left her alone to get ready.

"Are you ready, Lima?" Adanion asked softly. Melima nodded. She mounted her horse, Urúvion, who was named so because he was so fiery and uncontrollable. Melima was the only one to calm him. She situated her skirts so she could ride.

"Do you have to do that?" Calanon asked. He was always the one for appearances.

"What?" Melima asked. Calanon gave her a hard glare and she swung her other leg over so she could ride sidesaddle. "Better?" She asked. Calanon turned away from her. As they turned West to go back to Eryn Lasgalen Melima looked wistfully East. She could make a run for it and catch up to Legolas and the other Walkers, but her brothers would most likely catch her first.

It took them a week to get back to Mirkwood and a large party greeted them at the gates into the Woodland Realm. Melima put her fake smile on and waved to the people. Her father was standing on the steps of the palace and Melima started to actually smile. She quickly dismounted and ran to him. "Ada!" She hugged him.

"Melima." Her father held her at arm's length. "Did I see that your brothers got you to ride sidesaddle?" He smiled down at her. Melima nodded.

"Shouldn't you do that on your own?" Her mother asked. Her mother, Nostariel, had never understood Melima. Melima had always rebelled against her mother when she told her to more ladylike or act more like the royalty she was. Melima looked at her and walked into the palace. Her mother always embarrassed her in front of everyone.

She went to her room and slammed the door like a child would, but if her mother was going to treat her like a child she was going to act like one. She lay on her bed staring at the stone ceiling for a minute before she heard someone come in. Melima looked up and saw Anameleth. She smiled and held her arms out to the little girl. Anameleth had once come up the Melima in the street and given her a hug. Ever since then no one said anything when the little girl came into the palace to see her. Her father was one of King Thranduil's advisers. "Princess Melima, you've been gone a very long time." Anameleth said when Melima put her down.

"I know, Ana, and I missed you." Melima said taking the small girls hand.

"Why did you leave me here all by myself?" Anameleth asked looking up at Melima with big grey eyes.

"I didn't leave you. I came back didn't I?"

Anameleth smiled. "Yes you did. Where is Prince Legolas? I saw all of your brothers but him." Melima gave a sad smile.

"He went on a journey to make Arda safer." That was the only way she could put it to the twenty-five year old child, who in human age looked no more than five. Anameleth looked at Melima with wide eyes.

"Is he coming back?" She asked in awe.

"Let's hope so." Melima told her. "Why don't we go for a walk?"

* * *

There is chapter three. I hope you like it. I would love reviews or suggestion, but no flames or hate comments if you please.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own LOTR. Some of the characters are of my own creation, but the rest belong to the genius JRR Tolkein.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Four

Back to Present

"But I do have news of some other sort." Thranduil announced.

"What is it Ada?" Melima asked hoping it was good.

"All forces are moving toward Gondor and it is being said that the final battle for Arda may take place there." Melima's eyes lighted up at the mention of a battle. She finished her breakfast and then hurried to her father's study. She pulled out a map and looked at Gondor. It was very far away, but if she rode her fastest for a while she could make it there in maybe three weeks.

"What are you doing, Aranel?" Thranduil was standing in the doorway watching her.

"Nothing, Ada. Just some research." She said putting the map in its rightful place. Thranduil smiled. She went through the rest of the day going through the motions while making her plan. After dinner she went to her room and lay awake for almost three hours before she was sure the whole palace would be sleeping.

She crept to Legolas' room and stole a few pairs of his tights and a few tunics. She put them in her old pack and then she went into the kitchens. She stole some apples and lembas. Her last stop was the stable. Urúvion was asleep. She gently stroked from his neck to his rump to wake him. He started when she woke him but quickly calmed when he saw who it was. She got into the saddle and turned to go.

"What are you doing?" It was her father in his nightclothes standing in her way. Melima opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. "You're going to Gondor aren't you?" He asked concerned. She nodded. "Melima…"

"What Ada?" Her voice was louder and stronger than she had intended.

"Must you?" He asked sadly. "I have already lost one child. Must I lose another?"

"I'll be back. You won't lose me." A tear slid down her cheek. She slid off of her horse and ran to him. She hugged him tightly. "Don't tell Naneth." She got back on Urúvion. "Don't tell Non, Ris, or Dan either."

She smiled at her father and whispered to Urúvion, "Niro lim." She flew out of the stables and waved to her father.

Thranduil watched his youngest and only female child leave him. He stood outside for a few minutes after she was gone.

"What are you doing, Ada?" Calanon asked. He had heard his father walk past his room.

"Just getting some fresh air."

Melima traveled for two weeks before encountering any problems. She was setting up her camp on the sixteenth night of her travels. She had just tied Urúvion to a tree when she a low growling voice, "How much farther?" It was an orc.

"More than a week." Another orc and a roar of complaint. A company of orcs. Melima inwardly groaned. She untied Urúvion and moved him farther away where he wouldn't get hurt. She went back to the tree he had been tied to and climbed up it. She saw the company of orcs sitting around a fire. She swung her bow from around her back and strung it. She pulled back and let it fly. It hit one in the neck.

She continued to do this until only a few remained and were in a panic. She jumped down from her branch and pulled out her twin blades. She easily finished the rest of them. She would have to thank Calanon when she saw him again.

She packed up the camp and decided to go on until she got there. Elves didn't need as much rest as men and dwarves. "We ride on." She told Urúvion when she got into the saddle.

* * *

There you have it, chapter four. Reviews and suggestions are always great, but please refrain from flames and hate comments. Thanks a bunch!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Lord of the Rings. JRR Tokein does.

I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter Five

She rode on for three more days before Pellenor Field finally came into view. The battle had already begun. In the woods outside of the field she put on Legolas' clothes and put her hair in warrior braids. She then rode Urúvion onto the field. She was full of courage and built up anxiety.

She pulled out her blades and began slashing away and orcs and men from the South. When she got to the middle of the battlefield she saw something she most definitely hadn't been expecting. Oliphaunts. She rode under one. "Follow me." She whispered to Urúvion.

She leaped from the saddle to the leg of the nearest Oliphaunt and climbed into the shaded box where Southland men were sitting shooting the warriors below them. She pulled out her blades since she was running low on arrows and quickly got rid of the half a dozen men that had previously been driving the beast.

She grabbed the huge reigns and led the Oliphaunt to where hundreds of orcs were coming out of the woods. She made the Oliphaunt trample most of the orcs and then she shot the Oliphaunt in the head. It would be unwise to leave it alive and let it trample everyone else.

She jumped back on to Urúvion and headed back into the heat of battle. She reached back for an arrow and stabbed one orc with it and then strung it through her bow and killed another one. She did this until she finally reached back and there were no more arrows. She pulled out her twin blades again.

"Don't get hurt." She whispered in Urúvion's ear. She jumped out of the saddle and started making her way through the hordes or orcs and Southland men. As she went she felt arrows sting her skin, though they didn't pierce her skin she felt several cuts on her legs and arms.

She made it to the middle and was immediately engaged in battle with four Southland men. She was so preoccupied that she didn't see or sense the arrow heading straight for her. It hit her shoulder and she knew she wouldn't have enough time to fight much longer so she quickly disposed of the men and tore the arrow out.

She felt the orc poison begin to spread as she walked around the battlefield, for the battle had been finished. She saw Urúvion, but succumbed to the poison before she could make it to him.

Elladan had traveled with Elrohir to Gondor to fight alongside his foster brother. He was walking around the battlefield looking for wounded warriors. He saw an elf lying with blood nearly covering his whole tunic and various cuts on his arms and legs. He quickly ran to him and saw that he was still breathing. He picked him up and carried him to the Houses of Healing.

Legolas was helping Aragorn heal as many warriors as they could. "I've got a serious one over here." Elladan said walking in and laying the warrior on the bed. Legolas hurried over, because Aragorn was busy. He grabbed a wet cloth and wiped the blood off of his face.

"No." Legolas said not daring to believe his eyes. It was no warrior, it was his baby sister. As quickly as he could he put athelas into the arrow wound and cleaned the cuts on her arms and legs. She had always seemed so strong to him. Whether it was because of her will or her physical ability her knew not, but now she seemed fragile and breakable.

Her breathing became shallower and less often. "Aragorn! I need help!" Legolas called frantically to his friend. Aragorn came over quickly. He instructed the Healers of what he needed. They quickly brought him the plants and herbs. He bandaged them into her shoulder. "Will she be alright?" Legolas asked.

"Only time will tell." Aragorn said sadly. He left to help all of the other fallen warriors. Legolas merely sat beside her bed. Elladan came in a moment later, ready to help. He saw Melima and looked at Legolas.

"What is she doing here? And why is she covered in cuts?" Elladan asked walking over to them.

"Apparently she thought she should fight. Look where that got her." Legolas looked at her motionless form. "I shouldn't have left her."

"I don't think you're not leaving would have stopped her." Elladan said. Legolas looked at him sharply.

"How would you know? You know nothing about her." Legolas said standing up.

"You're right, I don't know her. But she seems uncontrollable. You wouldn't have been able to stop her."

Just at that moment Calanon, Adanion, and Rissien came in. They had left the day after Melima left. They saw Legolas and walked over. "Is Melima here?" Adanion asked. "She ran away and we thought she might have come here." Elladan left the brothers alone with their wounded sister.

Legolas looked at the bed where she lay unmoving. Calanon looked down. "No." He knelt beside her and took her hands. "How did this happen?" He looked up at Legolas.

"I know not. I didn't even know of her presence here." Legolas said. Adanion and Rissien stood behind Calanon looking at their sister.

"Will she make it?" Rissien asked quietly glancing at Legolas.

"I'm not sure." Legolas told his brothers sadly.

* * *

I would love reviews and comments. No flames por favor. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

JRR Tolkein owns LOTR, I ufortunately do not. Some of the character are of my own device.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six

A week went by and the blonde brothers never left Melima's side. Her breathing had become stronger and they were all becoming more hopeful. The brothers refused food and rooms every time they were offered.

Ten days after the battle Melima opened her eyes. She looked around and saw all of her brothers resting their heads on the edge of her bed sleeping. She smiled and put her hand on Calanon's back. He slowly raised his head ready to refuse a room once more but when he saw Melima. His face broke into a huge smile. He nudged Adanion.

Once they had all made their fuss over her they made her tell them why she was there and what had happened on her way to Gondor. "Well I just felt I should do something." She said simply.

"So you went to battle?" Calanon asked.

She nodded. "Why couldn't you have come up here in the first place and helped with the wounded warriors?" Rissien asked. Melima glared at him.

"Because I will not be remembered for being a mere Healer." She said harshly. "I wanted to do something exciting. Something that I've never done before." She said.

"You could have done something safer, though." Adanion said.

"Why? Because I'm a girl? I can't handle the things you can?" Her brothers infuriated her sometimes. Just because she was a girl she couldn't do what they could.

"That's not what we said." Legolas said reasonably.

"No, but you implied it. I can do everything you can. All of you."

"We know you can, but you're too reckless for your own good." Calanon told her taking her hand.

"I know what I can and cannot do." She pulled her hand away.

"That's why you're lying in here injured isn't it?" Rissien asked sarcastically.

"Go away. All of you." She told them.

"Lima…" Legolas said. She waved them away. They all left her.

Melima closed her eyes and thought about her brothers. They had known her all her life and they expected her to be a Healer instead of warrior. She couldn't believe the words they had spoken. They had always said they cared about her, yet they had just crushed her.

"They're only trying to protect you." Someone took Melima's slender hand. She recognized the voice, but could not place it.

"I can protect myself. They know that." She slowly opened her eyes and saw Elladan sitting beside her bed in the chair Legolas had vacated.

"They want to protect you. They think it's their job. They only have your best interests in mind, though it may not seem like it."

Melima studied his face. It was kind and smiling. She knew somehow that he wouldn't try to contradict her as her brothers did.

"You should rest so you can get your strength back." Elladan stood and released her hand.

Melima slept until the next afternoon. When she awoke she thought it was time she get out of the Houses of Healing. She found the main Healer. An older woman, Ioreth.

"I need a dress." Melima said smiling at the small, frail old woman. Ioreth seemed intimidated by the Elvish princess.

"Of course." She hurried away and came back with a yellow dress.

"Hannon le." Melima said. Ioreth looked confused. "Thank you." Melima said so the woman could understand.

"Princess, are you allowed to leave?" Ioreth asked timidly. Melima looked at her with her piercing blue eyes.

"I think I am." Melima turned and went into a private room to change. She made sure to go into one of the rooms with a bath. She had lain in bed for almost two weeks. She washed her hair and then slipped the dress on. She braided her hair in the way of the warriors once again and headed out into Gondor.

She received many stares as she walked through the White City. Rarely did an elf come to Gondor. As she was walking she felt something tug at her skirt and she looked down to see a small boy. She knelt down in front of him and smiled into his young face. Some of her long auburn hair fell in front of her shoulders. The little boy reached up and touched the pointed tip of Melima's ear and he looked at her puzzled touching his own ear.

"Where's your mother?" Melima looked around. The little boy was still playing with her ear when someone yelled, making them both jump.

"Melima! What are you doing?" Melima stood and the little boy took her hand. It was Calanon yelling, she should have known.

"Let's go find your mother." Melima scooped the little boy into her arms and walked in the opposite direction of Calanon. He followed her and was soon right behind her.

A woman was coming toward Melima and the little boy held his arms out to her. The woman, in a plain blue dress with her hair in a bun, took the little boy and smiled at Melima. She left to join, what were probably her other children.

Melima continued down the street away from Calanon though he continued to follow her.

"Stop Melima." Melima slowly turned on the spot, her blue eyes like ice. It had become a bit windy and her hair was blowing behind her, she looked extremely dangerous.

"What?" She asked quietly daring him to tell her what to do. After a moment of silence Melima raised her eyebrows. "Nothing? That's what I thought." She turned on her heel and put her chin up. She walked back to the palace.

She was going up the marble steps as the sun began to set. She was almost into the front doors when someone else decided to disturb her.

"Princess!" It was a gruff voice and she turned to see Gimli coming up the steps toward her.

"Gimli!" Melima went back to the down the steps to the beaming Dwarf. "How are you?"

Gimli didn't answer immediately. He seemed to be thinking about the past year. "I suppose I'm alright." Gimli smiled at her. "I need a drink though. You wouldn't want to accompany me would you?" Melima smiled.

"Of course I would love to accompany you." The streets got darker and became less crowded. Gimli held open a thick wooden door for Melima and she walked inside.

There were many rowdy men all celebrating their previous victory and Melima seemed to be the only woman in the pub. "Are you sure you want to be here, Princess?" Gimli asked second guessing his choice to invite her.

"Of course." She said going up to the bar. "Oh and Gimli call me Melima." She smiled and the barmaid walked over to their portion of the bar.

"What will it be for you?" She asked. Melima looked at Gimli and he ordered their drinks which came in huge bucket sized mugs.

"To you Gimli." Melima raised the mug in a toast and then to her lips. After a few more of the bucket sized mugs Melima was not acting like herself at all. She was sitting on the bar talking with a large group of soldiers animatedly. They were all laughing when suddenly Melima fell off of the counter, but someone caught her.

"Let's get you out of here." The person who was holding Melima said. She tried to stand up.

"I can do it myself thank you." The person didn't listen to her and picked her up. They headed out of the pub and towards the palace. The fresh air was something she should've gotten long before then, though it didn't stop her from passing out.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated if you feel so inclined to do so. No flames please.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own LOTR. JRR Tolkein does, God love him.

I hope you enjoy chapter seven!

* * *

Chapter Seven

Someone was knocking on Elladan's door in the palace. He slowly went to open it, but instantly regretted it. Melima's brothers were on the other side. Calanon tall and imposing, Adanion always calm but very intimidating in his silence, Rissien the aggressive one, and Legolas looking ready to kill.

"Where is she?" Legolas asked. Elladan stood aside and let them in. Melima was lying on the only bed in the room. The brothers looked outraged.

"What did you do to her?" Rissien asked.

"Nothing. I slept in Elrohir's room last night."

Adanion looked skeptical. "Why is she even here?"

Elladan looked at all four of them if he said this it might get her in trouble but she could take care of herself. "I found her in a pub with Gimli and she wasn't in any condition to roam the city on her own so I brought her back here to get some rest and sleep it off."

Legolas rolled his eyes. Melima who had been listening with her eyes closed and unmoving. She sat up.

"Lima, what happened last night?" Calanon asked hoping beyond hope that Elladan had lied to him.

"Elladan told you." Melima looked at her hands. "It's my fault not his."

Adanion looked at her sadly. "Come on." He whispered. He put his arm around her shoulders and led her out. The other three quickly followed in pure fury. Rissien grabbed Melima by her upper arms and held her in a vice like grip.

"What were you thinking?" He asked sharply his green eyes boring into hers.

"I wasn't." She whispered. This was the first time in a long time she had actually felt bad for making her brothers angry. Rissien's grip tightened and Melima winced.

"What is going on here?"

Melima looked up to see none other than her father. Rissien let go as if burnt and Melima ran to him. He wrapped his strong arms around her. "What is going on?" He repeated his deep voice full of authority.

"We found her asleep in Elladan's room." Rissien said quickly. Thranduil looked down at Melima hoping it wasn't what he thought.

She looked up at her tall father deciding to explain it to him instead of her rash brothers making a story up for what they didn't know.

"I went to a pub with Gimli last night and to say the least I had a bit too much to drink. I was in no fit state to come here by myself and I didn't have a room, so Elladan brought me to his and he slept in Elrohir's room." Melima finished and looked at Thranduil with her big blue eyes.

"Why didn't you have a room of your own?"

"Why are you here, Ada?" Calanon asked preventing Melima from answering.

"Aragorn's coronation of course. I received an invitation a few weeks ago right after the battle was over." Thranduil said. "But why didn't you have a room of your own?" He continued unfazed. "Haven't you been here for a few weeks now?"

"No one told you?" Rissien asked. He was trying to teach Melima a lesson.

"Told me what?"

"She got seriously injured at the Battle of Pellenor Fields."

Thranduil looked down at his Aranel. "What?" Rissien walked up to her and pulled the sleeve of her dress down off her shoulder and took the bandage off to reveal a deep gash surrounded by purple veins from where the poison had spread. Her whole arm and chest had purple veins. An ugly blue and green bruise surrounded the gash on her shoulder.

Thranduil touched it lightly and Melima winced. "Wilwarin." He muttered. Melima pulled the sleeve back over her arm. Thranduil pulled her closer and Melima felt something wet hit her collarbone. Thranduil was actually crying.

"I'm sorry, Ada." Melima whispered. She slipped out of his arms and walked down the hall. Tears fell down her cheeks and put water stains on the yellow dress. When she heard someone coming down the hall she quickly dried her eyes and put a smile on.

It was just a servant getting all the rooms ready for the guests that had already started arriving for Aragorn's coronation. Melima wasn't so lucky when she met the next person in the hall.

"Melima, I've been looking everywhere for you." It was Nostariel, her mother.

"What for Naneth?" Melima asked hoping her mother had just been curious about her whereabouts and didn't need anything.

"We have to pick out your dress for the coronation. I've brought some with me." Nostariel took Melima by the forearm of her right arm. She winced but didn't let her mother see. They went into a huge room Melima assumed was reserved for royalty. There were several dresses laid on the bed in a variety of colors.

"Try them on." Nostariel held up a light blue dress with gold stitching. Melima slipped out of the borrowed, yellow dress. Nostariel gasped.

"What is that?" She asked. Melima panicked.

"What is what, Naneth?" Nostariel walked over and touched her wound. Melima winced again and inhaled sharply. She wished people would stop touching it.

"I got shot with an orc arrow." Melima couldn't deny anything to her mother.

Nostariel decided to just pretend it wasn't real because after that she said nothing about it, and only seemed to care about finding a dress. Melima for once was grateful for her mother's manners. "This one should be perfect." She offered a light green dress with silver stitching. "And it matches what everyone else is wearing in our family."

Melima slipped it on and indeed it was perfect. It made her auburn hair stand out and the silver made her eyes look like pure ice.

"Now let's find some shoes." Nostariel walked into the closet of the big room and came out with a large bag full of shoes in every color. Melima wrinkled her nose.

"I don't do shoes Naneth." Melima told her mother. She hardly ever wore shoes only when she absolutely needed them. Her mother looked up her with determination in her eyes.

"It's a coronation Melima. You are wearing shoes." Melima raised an eyebrow.

"Am I?"

"I'm your mother and I'm telling you to."

"Really? Well I'm not wearing shoes." Melima turned and walked out with the dress in hand. Her mother infuriated her. She was still trying to boss Melima around when Melima had long since grown up. She heard the door fly open. She had successfully enraged her mother.

"Thranduil make her wear shoes!" The king had just come around the corner and when he heard his wife's voice he looked like he might just turn around and go back the other way. He hated it when the two women in his life fought.

"Why won't you wear shoes Wilwarin?" He asked looked down at Melima.

"I don't like shoes Ada." She changed her voice from the harsh one she used with her mother to the soft childlike one her father couldn't say no to. She had become very good at changing her voice on a seconds notice. Her father smiled softly at her.

"She doesn't like shoes Nostariel. She's not hurting anyone by not wearing them."

"Thranduil she is a princess!" Her mother was fuming and Melima smirked.

"I don't see what being a princess has to do with wearing shoes." Thranduil was being very calm and Nostariel couldn't handle it.

"You always take her side!" Nostariel stormed back into her room. Melima looked at Thranduil's now troubled face.

"I'll wear shoes Ada. I didn't want you to get in trouble." Melima went towards her parent's room to get a pair of shoes.

"No Wilwarin. It's fine. Your Naneth will get over it." Thranduil walked into their room. _She's going to kill him. _Melima stood by the door and listened to the ensuing argument.

"Nostariel you can't make her do what she doesn't want to anymore."

"But she has to act like royalty. It is expected of her. She can't be the warrior she wants to be, she was born into the wrong family and the wrong gender to do that."

"Why do you want to crush her like that? She can do whatever she wants. She doesn't have to do what is expected of her all the time."

"Thranduil, she can longer act like some commoners daughter. She will be expected to help her brothers rule Eryn Lasgalen someday. That will be a very sad day."

Melima was furious. She could be a strong willed woman and still rule a realm. She would do a much better job with the crown than her mother had. Her eyes were blazing when she went into the room that had been arranged for her. She hung the dress in the closet and then hit the stone wall with her pale hand.

She didn't go to the feast that night which she was sure would anger her mother even more. She slept right through it.

* * *

Alright if you were curious I have up to chapter fourteen already written and ready to be uploaded, but I just have to find time in my schedule to do so. I am working on fifteen and I am kind of running out of ideas. I have some for later points in the story but none for right now. Help would be great if anyone has any to offer. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own LOTR. JRR Tolkein does. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Chapter Eight

The next morning she awoke to her mother in her room. "What are you doing?" She asked groggily as her mother got her dress out of the closet.

"Get ready." Nostariel had brought a brush and a new silver circlet with her. Melima slowly got up and slipped the dress on. She sat in front of the mirror and saw that her wound showed because of the low neckline of the dress. Her mother ran the brush through her long, tangled hair. She then braided it in the way of a princess to Melima's displeasure. The new circlet was much different than the ones she usually wore. Part of it sat on top of her head and then some larger silver circles hung around her braids.

The family, of course, had to walk out to the balcony, where Aragorn's coronation was to be held, in a certain way. Thranduil and Nostariel with their arms linked walked in front, while Calanon and Adanion walked behind them with Melima after them. Legolas and Rissien walked behind Melima. _I got all dressed up and they can't even see me._ Melima said but when they stopped Melima was in between Adanion and Legolas.

Aragorn sang a song telling his people of how he would take care of the realm and them and then Arwen surprised him. He hadn't known she was there and they shared an intimate kiss. Melima looked around and saw Elladan and Elrohir tense at this. She smiled.

Melima didn't miss the feast that night. She wasn't interested in the food, but the dancing. As she had hoped Elladan asked for the first dance. She smiled and accepted taking his hand.

"Will your brothers kill me?" He asked smiling. Melima laughed and looked over her shoulder at her scowling brothers.

"What do you think?" Elladan looked at them as well.

"I think it's a great possibility." Melima grinned.

"I think you could handle it." Melima looked at her strong brothers all glaring at her.

The dance ended and Melima went to her brothers. She was going to push them over the edge just for the fun of it. "Why don't you find girls to dance with and pay attention to something else?" They looked enraged. "I mean it would do you all some good to get your own life."

Melima walked out onto the balcony where Aragorn had earlier been crowned. She heard someone come out a few moments later. She turned to see the handsome figure of Elladan.

"I didn't notice that before." He said looking at her wound. Melima looked down and touched it lightly. Elladan removed her hand and placed his there. His touch was the only one that didn't hurt. She smiled up at his kind face. His dark eyes were beautiful. Unfortunately she became too consumed with his eyes to hear her pests of brothers come out.

* * *

It was kind of short. But I hope you liked it anyways.


	9. Chapter 9

So here is chapter Nine. Enjoy!

Ps I do not own Lord of the Rings.

* * *

Chapter Nine

A hand reached out quickly and removed Elladan's hand from the cut. "What do you think you're doing?" Calanon asked shocked. Elladan looked at Calanon and Melima realized what he was doing. An old trick they used to use on her involving extreme pain to the wrist. Melima walked behind Calanon and put her index and middle finger on a certain place above his shoulder.

"Let him go Calanon." She pressed down and he immediately released Elladan.

"Thank you." Melima said taking her fingers away from his shoulder. Elladan walked back into the palace.

"What does he think he was doing?" Rissien asked outraged. Melima rolled his eyes.

"Will you four ever get over yourselves?" Melima asked furious. They had interfered for the last time.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Adanion asked piercing her with his deep blue eyes. That is what distinguished the four of them. They all had different blue eyes. Calanon's were very dark, Adanion's a sea blue, Legolas had very light blue eyes, and Rissien had sky colored eyes.

"It means get over thinking you are my protectors or whatever it is you think you are. I can handle my life on my own. And I hate to be the one to tell you this but I'm all grown up now. I can take care of myself."

Her brothers stood there looking at her in shock. Rissien, of course, had to open his mouth. "That's why you almost died isn't it?" His words went right through her like a bitter wind.

Melima turned to go back into the palace. Her father saw her storm in and he followed her down the hall. "What is wrong Wilwarin?" He asked catching up to her.

Melima broke down in her father's arm. "I cannot take them anymore." Thranduil stoked her hair soothingly. Melima wiped her eyes and looked at her strong father.

"When do we leave Ada?" She took the circlet off of her head and undid the braids that had been bothering her all night.

"Tomorrow morning." He smiled down at her. Melima returned his kind smile and went to her room. She packed her what little she had and then settled into the cozy bed.

* * *

There it is. Someone pointed out a mistake I had in the first version of this chapter. Elves eyes are blue, not green. My mistake and I apologize. If you notice anything else like that that does not fit into LOTR please let me know and I will revise it as soon as possible. Reviews and suggestion and comments are welcome. Please no flames though.


	10. Chapter 10

These chapters have been really short lately. I hadn't realized that and I apologize.

As usual I do not own LOTR. I do not see that happening in the near future, unfortunately.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Ten

The next morning as the family was mounting their horses Melima was paying her brothers back. She was using the dagger she kept with her at all times and cutting a piece out of all of her brother's bags.

The trunks, being very light and small, had been placed on one horse. Melima always rode in the back and laughed hard the first day as she watched her brother's belongings falling out of their bags.

When they finally got back to Eryn Lasgalen and everyone was unpacking Melima heard four distinct yells of outrage. Melima smiled to herself and locked her door. Minutes later, just as she was expected, there was banging on her door and four very angry princes yelling at her.

Strangely though they left. Just when she thought she was safe she heard someone else knocking calmly. "Melima let me in." It was her father. She couldn't not let him in. She slowly walked to the door and opened it a crack.

"Yes Ada?" She smiled softly and used her special voice.

"I'm going to kill her!" Rissien shoved past Thranduil and into Melima's room.

"Ada!" Melima cried.

"Where are all our things?" Rissien asked.

"You'll find them if you retrace our journey home." Melima laughed. She caught her father smiling as well.

"It is not funny!" Adanion exclaimed.

"I find it very funny." Melima said. "You four should be nicer. Maybe you would still have your belongings."

"You're sister has a point. You did get what was coming to you." Thranduil grinned at his vivacious daughter.

Over the next few days her brothers became friendlier towards her. They were still a bit bitter about their missing belongings but decided not to show it, should she dispose of some more.

Everything had gone back to normal since Legolas had come home. Her mother doted on her four sons while nagging at Melima to act more like a lady, especially when Calanon and Melima were "battling" outside of the palace with their twin blades.

"Would you stop it Melima!" Her mother walked outside to stop their little fight. "People are watching."

"They are impressed, Naneth." Melima said stowing the blades in the sheaths on her back.

"Well I am not."

"Are you ever?" Melima whispered, but her mother, being of elf kind, heard her.

"Not with you." Nostariel said sharply.

"Naneth…" Calanon said, but their mother had turned and walked away.

* * *

There is chapter ten. I hope you enjoyed it.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own LOTR. JRR Tolkein does. Here is chapter Eleven.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Melima walked into the palace and into her room. She stowed her blades and sat on the bed. She sat there by herself for almost an hour before someone disturbed her. They knocked on the door. Melima got up and walked to the door and opened it. All three of her brothers hurried in.

"What are you doing?" Melima asked puzzled. Rarely did they all three seek her.

"A party from Rivendell is here." Rissien burst out. Melima looked at them puzzled. It was not a big deal. Many parties from many realms came to Mirkwood.

"Prince Elladan is here." Legolas said realizing she hadn't quite caught on. Melima's eyes widened.

"Well what does that mean?" She asked. They all shook their heads.

"We know not." Just then there was another knock at the door. Melima opened it again.

"Are your brothers here?" It was her father. Melima nodded and opened the door wider and stood back. "Come." Was all he said to them. They all followed obediently and a few minutes later Melima followed them.

They were all in their father's study. She could hear her mother's voice as well.

"Why are we here Ada?" Calanon asked. Melima pressed herself against the wall outside of the door and listened hard.

"Well as you are aware, I'm sure, a party from Rivendell has arrived here today." No one said anything. Melima assumed they nodded or something for their father continued. "The eldest prince has asked to marry Melima."

"What? She's much too young!" Adanion exclaimed. "They know she is too young."

"No one else is likely to take such a hard headed woman as their bride, we should agree." Nostariel said. "What kind of man wants a woman who cannot sit still for more than a few moments or insists upon being armed at all times."

"Many men would be lucky to have Melima." Thranduil said. "I thought I would ask her brothers, who know her best, what they think about it." He waited for a moment while the brothers thought.

"Does she even know him?" Rissien asked.

"Elrond wants her to spend time in Rivendell with him before they would marry." Thranduil explained.

"Why are we talking about it? Why did you not ask her what she wants?" Legolas was finally doing something right by her again, until she realized they were coming to find her. She heard their steps coming toward the door and she started to sprint away hoping they wouldn't know she had been there almost the whole time. She quickly made it to the library and pulled out a random scroll and sat down catching her breath.

"Melima?" Her father walked in first. "We have something to discuss with you." Melima looked up curiously.

"What is it Ada?" Melima rolled the scroll up and quickly glanced at the title in case the question arose. She looked at all her brothers curiously. They of course knew she had been there. They knew her too well.

"What do you think of Elladan of Rivendell?" Her father asked.

"That is an odd question Ada." Melima said looking at father, her face full of question. Over the years she had gotten very good at pretending she had no idea of what was going on. "Why would you ask such a thing." Melima raised an eyebrow.

"Well he has shown an interest in you. He would like to court you, which he hopes would end in marriage." Thranduil looked at his daughter, fighting with himself. He could say it was a joke and keep her with him forever, he was the King of Mirkwood, he didn't have to share his daughter if he didn't want to. Melima looked shocked, but had already heard this information.

"Really?"

"It would be wise of you to take up his offer if you want to ever get married." Nostariel said beside her husband. "Most men want a wife weaker than they." Melima glared at her.

"I am not sure I know him well enough to marry him." Melima said honestly.

"Well that is what Lord Elrond said. If you have any interest he would like you to return with them to Rivendell for a while to see if a marriage will take place." Thranduil smiled gently at her. "It is your choice Wilwarin."

There was silence while Melima thought. She looked at them.

"I think I shall go." Was all she said.

"You leave in a week." Thranduil said smiling at his daughter. Melima nodded and stood up. She returned to her room to think about her decision and all the possibilities.

Once again she was disturbed, this time with no knock. It was Legolas and he didn't look very happy.

"Las? What are you doing?" Melima asked cautiously.

"What am I doing? What are you doing? Just leaving us all behind, that is what you are doing." Melima walked over to him.

"Nothing at all like what you did to us is it?" Melima raised an eyebrow. "At least you'll know I will be safe. You could not even say that." Legolas looked as though she had slapped him. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready for dinner." She walked over to the door and opened it. Legolas, however didn't move.

"Please do not make this difficult." Melima pleaded. "I don't want to fight with you and I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Then don't leave." Legolas said.

"You cannot expect me to stay here forever can you?"

Legolas said nothing and left. Melima slammed the door. "Hria cuilë!"

Elvish Words

Wilwarin-butterfly

Hria cuilë-get a life

* * *

There is chapter eleven. I hope you liked it. I would love it if you would review. No flames please. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

Here is chapter twelve I hope you love it! I do not own LOTR. Sadly.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

A week later Melima was loading her belongings into a horse drawn carriage. She turned back to her family. Thranduil held his arms out to her and she ran to him for one last embrace for a long time. When he let go of her and she headed back to the horses her brothers all hugged her at the same time. Melima finally managed to free herself.

"Navear." She said waving from her saddle. She followed Elrond out of Eryn Lasgalen and didn't look back.

They traveled for what seemed like a lifetime to Melima. Finally they made it to Rivendell. She smiled when she saw it. It had always intrigued her. The majesty of the waterfalls and the intricately built main building. She got off of Urúvion and made her way into the building. Elladan offered her is arm to lead her to her room.

"This is where you will stay, Nîn hiril." He opened the door for her and put her bag on the bed.

"Hannon le." Melima said bowing her head. "And please call me Melima."

"Melima." Elladan said trying it out. "I will see you at dinner, Melima." Elladan bowed and left her room. Melima looked around. It was different than her room at home. She unpacked her things and carefully hid her bow and blades under her dresses in a drawer. She walked around her new room admiring the intricacy of it all.

She had been to Rivendell many times, but never had she planned to stay for as long as had been arranged. A year. She knew it wasn't a long time for one of her kind, but a year was a long time to be away from everything familiar, but then again Rivendell would become familiar and if she made the choice to marry Elladan it would be her new home. She would miss her family and her realm, but she knew she could stick it out, she also knew she would enjoy her stay. She couldn't be the little princess forever.

There had been a welcoming feast planned for her that evening. She was excited and nervous at the same time. It had been a long time since she had had anything planned for her, let alone in somewhere besides Mirkwood.

She donned a light blue dress with silver stitching around the neckline and waist. She braided her hair like a princess and found the circlet she wanted. Gimli had given it to her. Her brother's dwarf friend was much taken with the young princess of Eryn of Lasgalen and he had also gifted her with a beautiful necklace made of Mithril with a sapphire jewel in the middle of it. The circlet was made of Mithril. She placed it on her head and pulled out her bottle of perfume. It smelled of lavender, her father had given it to her. She put some on her neck and behind her ears.

There was a knock at her door. She was adjusting her circlet, because the braids made it sit funny.

"Tolo vi." She said finally getting it to sit perfectly on her head. She saw Elladan in the mirror.

"Suilaid, Nîn hir." She said turning around to face him. He looked very handsome in a deep green tunic. It set off his smoldering dark eyes. She smiled softly.

"If I am going to call you Melima, you should call me Elladan." He said smiling down at her.

"Ae anírach." Elladan offered his arm to her.

"To your feast Melima." Melima smiled and took his arm and he led them out of her room.

"I'm really quite nervous about this." Melima told him.

"Really? Why are you nervous?"

"I do not know what your people will think of me. It scares me."

"They will love you." Elladan pushed open the door and Melima tightened her grip on his arm, turning her pale hands even whiter.

"Avo 'osto." Elladan whispered to her. Everyone stood up and looked at her.

"Lord Elladan and Princess Melima!" Melima supposed everyone was announced like that. It was strange to her, but she smiled at all that were gathered. Elladan led Melima to her seat which was on Elrond's right side and Elladan sat across from her.

"I heard you were injured at Pellenor Fields Melima." Elrond said when the food had been served.

"Did you? Now who would have told you such a thing?"

"Your father actually."

Melima smiled. "It wasn't serious."

"No? I heard you were unconscious for almost ten days."

"Was it that long?" Elrond smiled at her.

"I was amazed at your bravery. You went by yourself and fought valiantly."

"I'm not one to sit at home and sew."

"Obviously not." Elrond smiled at her and then stood.

"I am sure all of you noticed the lovely young princess joining us tonight." Most of them nodded. "You may be wondering why she is here." More nods. "Well my son," Elrond gestured to Elladan, "has chosen her to be his bride. She will be staying with us for a year. If my son pleases her they will be married." Elrond looked at her. "I hope he pleases you." She gave him a soft smile. "Now how about a dance?" Elrond held his hand out to her. She took it gladly.

"I would love to dance." Elrond led her onto the dance floor. The music started and Elrond and Melima danced around the floor until someone tapped on Elrond's shoulder.

"May I cut in?" It was Elladan.

"Of course." Elrond handed Melima over to Elladan.

"No angry brothers this time." Melima said smiling as Elladan spun her around.

"I am truly thankful for that."

"They might not be happy the next time they see you though."

"Why is that?"

"Because of you they have to braid their own hair for year." Melima laughed out loud remembering the time Adanion had gotten his hair so tangled it had taken her an hour to get it braided properly. Elladan smiled as well.

"They can't braid their own hair?"

"No, but it is funny to watch them try."

Elladan led Melima to a table when the dance was over. They sat and talked for quite some time until almost the whole hall was deserted.

"We should retire Melima." Elladan said standing up. Melima nodded and joined him as he took her back to her room.

"Sleep well Aranel." Elladan said not moving.

"You too." Melima said softly. Elladan looked down at the scar of the cut on her chest. He put a light finger to it and traced the length of it. Melima was a bit surprised at his move. She put her hand over his. He looked into her face. Melima put his hand by her side still holding onto it.

"Goodnight." She said. She walked toward the door but Elladan didn't drop her hand. "May I have my hand back?" She smiled at his handsome face.

"Oh yes. I suppose." He dropped her hand. Melima opened the door and disappeared into her room.

Elladan stood there still thinking of her smooth pale skin and the scar that managed not to blemish it, but only made it better.

Elvish Glossary

Navear- farewell

Nîn hiril- my lady

Hannon le- thank you

Tolo vi- come in

Suilaid- greetings

Nîn hir- my lord

Ae anírach- as you wish

Avo 'osto- fear not

Aranel- princess

* * *

There it is. I hope you liked it well enough. I've been noticing that my story as a lot of hits, but only three reviews! I would love for you guys to reviews. You're suggestions and comments are always welcome! The only thing I don't want are flames and hate comments! Other than that please tell me what you think so far!


	13. Chapter 13

Alright first off I do not own LOTR. JRR Tolkein does.

Second off I'm sorry it's been a while. I got grounded from the computer. Apparently I have a very sharp tongue and parents don't really appreciate that. But now I'm back and I'll try to bite my tongue next time.

Third off this story has over 1,000 hits. I know that's not really a lot, but I really would love to know what everyone is saying. So reviews would be amazing.

I'm going to shut up now so you can enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

The months seemed to fly by in Rivendell and Melima and Elladan continued to get closer. One morning when Melima was sitting at the breakfast table with Elrond a young elf came in.

"My lord, there is a company of orcs on the eastern border." He said panting. He had obviously just run a long distance. Melima looked at Elrond to see what his course of action would be. He stood up and headed for the door.

"How many do you think there were?" Melima asked the boy.

"I cannot be sure my lady, but there were many."

Elrond returned with Elladan close behind him. Melima stood up. "Elladan is to take a few archers with him and get rid of the company." Elrond said looking at Melima. Elladan headed for the exit to outside. Melima followed close behind him.

"Wait a minute." She said. "I have to get my bow." Elladan stopped so suddenly she ran into him.

"Why would you need that?" He asked looking hard into her face.

"I am going with you." Melima answered simply.

"No you're not."

"And why not?"

"I do not want you to get hurt."

"But you won't get hurt?" Melima returned. What made him think he was less likely to get hurt than she was.

"I will try my hardest not to." Melima nodded. She had a plan.

"Be safe then." Elladan walked out of the hall as did Melima in an opposite direction. Melima ran to her room once out of the hall. She quickly grabbed her bow and blades and headed to the stables. Once there she jumped on Urúvion.

"Where are you off to my lady?" One of the stable hands asked puzzled.

"Just for a ride." Melima replied calmly.

"So heavily armed?" But Melima had already left the stables. She was almost to the eastern border when an arrow flew past her. She pulled out her bow and started firing at the advancing orcs.

When the last orc fell Melima started to head back to the stables.

"My lady!" Someone called. Melima turned around. "We need your help." She quickly rode over to the man that had called her. He was standing over someone's body. Melima knelt beside Elladan. He had an arrow protruding from his abdomen. She grabbed it as close to the base as she could and pulled it out.

"Will he be alright, my lady?" Another archer asked.

"If we hurry and get him back to the palace." Melima was taking her blade and cutting the bottom off of her dress. Once she tore it off she wrapped it around the cut and tied it tightly. "Help me get him on here." She said jumping back on Urúvion. Two of the archers placed him in front of Melima.

"Noro lim! (Ride fast)" Melima said putting Urúvion into action. They went fast and Elladan's head fell back on her shoulder. When they got back to the palace Elladan had opened his eyes.

Melima slipped off Urúvion just as Elrohir came to see what was happening. He had not gone with the company because he was getting a lecture from Elrond about how he was too old to still be playing pranks on Glorfindel.

"What happened?" He helped Melima get Elladan off the horse.

"He was shot." Melima said. Elrohir carried his twin to the healing wing and set him down on a bed. Melima began rummaging in the cupboards until she found what she needed. She grabbed the bottle and took out her dagger. She cut his shirt and put the ointment in the wound. She then grabbed some bandages and wrapped it up.

Elrohir had left to find Elrond and came back a few moments later as Melima was finishing up. Melima stepped back and Elrond looked him over.

"You did well." Elrond looked at Melima. "And he will be fine." Melima smiled softly.

"Hannon le (thank you), my lord." Elrohir and Elrond left her alone with him. She sat in a chair next to his bed. She skipped dinner that night and stayed beside him.

It was very late at night when he finally came around. Melima was reading something Lord Elrond had brought her to keep her entertained.

"What are you doing here?" Elladan asked looking confused. "Why are you in my room?" Melima looked up and laughed.

"I am not in your room." She laid the scroll down on the bedside table. "You are in the room of healing."

"Why am I here?" He asked slightly panicked.

"Well you should not be, seeing as you told me you wouldn't get hurt, but I found you with an arrow sticking out of you." She looked at him evenly.

Elladan took no notice of the first part of her comment. "Why were you there?" He asked returning her gaze. Melima faltered. This was supposed to be going her way.

"I had to help. They were advancing." She said quickly.

"I told you not to come." He said sternly. She looked abashed. For the past few months she had been free of her overprotective, undermining brothers and in that one sentence she saw them all standing there. She wouldn't let him get to her like they did.

"I have to listen to you?" She asked harshly. He realized what he had done as she stood.

"I did not mean…." He trailed off as the skirt of her dress whipped out of the door. It was a beautiful night and Melima decided to distract herself outside. She walked through the lovely gardens barefoot as usual. The moon was so bright and beautiful. She sat on a stone bench facing an exquisite fountain.

Elladan unable to get up just yet sat there brooding on his mistake. He knew the instant he had said what he had, she would think of her domineering brothers. He did not want her to think of him like that. He was nothing like that. Despite his injury he stood slowly and made his way to find her. He eventually found her sitting in the gardens peacefully.

Melima felt someone sit beside her on the bench. She looked over and saw Elladan.

"You are not supposed to be out of your bed." She said looking back at the fountain.

"I wanted to apologize."

"It is forgotten." She said softly.

"I did not mean to sound like them."

"It is forgotten." She said again looking up at him this time. She smiled softly. "You are not like them. I know that."

* * *

So there it was. I hope you liked it. Please review once again. Everything is welcome, but hate comments and flames!


	14. Chapter 14

It's been a while again. I was on Spring Break. I do not own any of this, JRR Tolkein does. It's kinda short. Sorry. I hope you enjoy anyway.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Melima was walking down a corridor to the library thinking of how time seemed to fly in Rivendell. There was only a month left in her time there. And with the ending of her stay the time to make her choice made itself obvious.

She was sitting in the library reading a scroll about Elrond's rule when a messenger came in.

"My lady, this is for you." He handed her a piece of parchment and left. Melima looked up puzzled but he was gone. She looked it over and saw the royal seal of Mirkwood. She opened the letter and read:

_Melima,_

_I hope your stay in Rivendell is going well. We have not heard from you in quite some time. Have you got a whole new family over there?_

_The reason I am writing is to inform you of your eldest brother's approaching wedding. He has picked a fine woman and I am sure you will you like her. We were hoping you would come home a few weeks early for the wedding if that is at all possible. Please let us know soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Ada_

"Are you going to go?" Someone asked. Melima jumped. She hadn't heard anyone come in.

Elladan put a hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry I meant not to frighten you." His handsome face had broken into a smile.

"I do not know. I should probably attend the wedding." Melima stood up and replaced the scroll. She grabbed the letter and headed for the door. He walked beside her. "Would you mind if I went?"

"You certainly do not need my permission. I would miss you if you left." Elladan looked at her.

"Well would you come with me?" Melima stopped walking and looked into his handsome, dark eyes.

"I would very much like to come with you."

Three days later they were loading up their things and once again Melima was going home. She hadn't been homesick, but she had missed her family. She couldn't wait to see her brothers again.

They arrived in a week and Melima quickly hurried through the gates. She didn't have to go into the castle before she saw her whole family waiting for her. Her brothers bombarded her with hugs. She saw her father smiling brightly at her. After her brothers released her she ran into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you Ada." She took a step back and saw her mother actually smiling.

"Come inside and talk with me." Thranduil took her arm and led her inside. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Elladan before continuing into her home. They went into Thranduil's study and she shut the door behind them.

"How was it?" Thranduil asked.

"I really enjoyed myself. Of course I never knew how much I would miss Mirkwood if I left. I'm glad to be back." Melima knew he really wanted to know of the engagement, but she felt like leaving him hanging.

"I'm very tired Ada, I think I'm going to rest before the feast." She stood slowly and left. She hadn't made it very far when someone yanked on her arm and pulled her into a room. She saw four blonde heads all looking at her.

"Can I help you?" She asked looking at each one of them in turn.

"Well?" Rissien said looking at her expectantly. They, like their father, wanted to know of their baby sister's engagement.

"Well what?"

"Are you going to marry him or not?" Legolas said bluntly.

Melima sighed. "I'm not sure. I want to, but I would miss you and Mirkwood so much."

"You could visit." Calanon said. "And we could visit you." He smiled softly.

"I suppose you're right." She looked at her oldest brother. "But let's not worry about my engagement, what about you? I never received word that you were engaged."

"He was afraid you wouldn't approve." Rissien laughed. Melima laughed with him.

"I'm sure she's a fine woman." Melima assured him.

* * *

Alright, there you are. I hope you liked it. I welcome everything but flames and hate comments. So let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

So here is chapter fifteen. It is much longer than the last. I hope you enjoy it. And as usual I do not own LOTR. JRR Tolkein does.

I hope you enjoy!

P.S. Reviews would be the bomb!!!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Vanya proved to be a very nice woman and perfect for Calanon. They were both serious and hardworking. The wedding was beautiful and everyone enjoyed themselves to their fullest capabilities.

During the reception Elladan took Melima's hand and led her to the deserted, beautiful gardens. He sat down on a bench in front of a particularly beautiful fountain surrounded by red roses.

"Melima I was curious as to how you enjoyed your visit to Rivendell?" She heard the hidden question in his voice.

"I had a wonderful time. I thoroughly enjoyed myself." She smiled at him and placed her hand on top of his that was in between them on the bench.

"And what of my proposal?" He asked eagerly, but trying to mask it with nonchalance. She smiled softly and squeezed his hand.

"Yes." She said quietly.

"Yes?" He stood up quickly and wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her around. He sat her back down and looked deep into her eyes and then his lips were on hers. Her eyes opened in shock and then she closed them reveling in the feeling of his lips. Melima slowly moved her hands to his raven hair.

"Oh Eru!" Legolas had walked out and, unfortunately, saw his sister and her betrothed. They broke apart quickly. Legolas turned away. All three of their faces flushed.

Elladan coughed. "I should retire." He said quietly. He took Melima's hand and brushed his lips against it. "Good night." He turned and left keeping his eyes away from Legolas. The blonde elf waited until the other was out of earshot and sat down beside Melima.

"He had better be your betrothed." He whispered in a deadly tone.

"And if he's not?" Melima tested her brother.

"I'll kill him. Simple as that." Legolas threatened. Melima laughed. Legolas looked offended. "I would!"

"No you wouldn't. He's my betrothed." Melima stood up to go.

"Good. I didn't really want to kill him." Legolas sighed. Melima kissed his forehead and headed for her old room. That had been one of the things she had missed most while she was away.

Her father's study was on the way and as she passed she heard several low voices. She took to her old habits and eavesdropped at the door.

"She accepted my proposal." Melima discerned Elladan's voice.

"That is wonderful news." Her father, Thranduil. Melima heard him clap Elladan on the back.

"When shall the wedding take place then?" The last voice belonged to Elrond.

"We should let the newly betrothed couple make that decision. It is their wedding after all." Thranduil said. "They'll have to make their own decisions soon enough. This can be a practice round." Melima heard the older men laugh.

The walk to her room was spent imagining all of the options for her wedding. Melima had never been one of the little girls who sat and imagined their weddings, but she now found herself thinking up a lavish wedding for herself.

The next morning there was a huge breakfast with everyone from the previous nights wedding festivities. Everyone except the bride and groom who had apparently decided to sleep late. Elladan was seated by his father and Melima was with the rest of her brothers.

"You do know we are not permitting you to get married, correct?" Rissien asked, stealing a piece of fruit from Melima's plate.

"I do not require your permission. Ada said I could." Melima smacked his hand.

"You sound like you're three and eating a cookie before supper." Adanion chuckled. "Ada said I could."

"That only proves that you're much too young for marriage." Legolas said quickly. He was the least keen on her betrothal to the Elrondian Prince.

"I am not too young for marriage." Melima said calmly. "Don't be selfish brothers."

"We are merely protecting you." Rissien argued. "We are not being at all selfish."

Elrohir sat down across from Melima with Adanion and Legolas. "Look at it this way, mellons. (friends) She could be marrying me." He winked at Melima.

"Oh Eru! Elladan is perfect!" Adanion exclaimed. It was common knowledge that Elrohir was the more reckless and carefree of the Elrondian twins.

As everyone finished eating Elladan came down to Melima's end of the table. "Would you all excuse us?"

"No." Legolas, Adanion, and Rissien said simultaneously. Elrohir laughed. Melima stood up and let Elladan lead her out of the dining hall, leaving her brothers glaring after the newly engaged pair.

"I am very sorry about them." Melima said as she and Elladan walked through the woods around the palace of Mirkwood. She slipped her hand into Elladan's and laced her fingers through his.

"They'll get used to it." Elladan promised.

Melima lead them to a small pool that she frequented. She sat on the edge and slipped her shoes off, while Elladan did the same.

"My father and I are traveling to Gondor after we leave here." Elladan said after a while of comfortable silence. Melima remembered that Arwen was soon due to have her and Aragorn's first child. That was why she was unable to attend Calanon's wedding. "Would you accompany me?"

"I would love to. I wouldn't want to miss the birth of the little prince."

Elladan had drifted away from the conversation and was staring at Melima's bare arm. He hesitantly stroked it gently with the back of his fingers. Melima watched him, amused, for a moment before putting her own hand on his chin and tilting his face up.

Their lips met and Elladan's hands went to Melima's waist. Melima's hands went to Elladan's dark hair and she wrapped her fingers in it at the base of his neck.

They broke apart and lay back on the sweet, soft grass, their feet still dangling in the water.

"Le melon." (I love you) Elladan whispered into Melima's auburn hair.

* * *

Alright there you have it folks. Like I said I would love reviews. Right now I have only one person reviewing most chapters! I would love to know what everyone else thinks! (Not that your opinions arent good enough pirate. They are much appreciated.) So review please. No flames or hate comments, though.


	16. Chapter 16

Alright I do not own LOTR. JRR Tolkein does. You already know that, though.

This chapter is much longer than the last. I hope you like it. It's the last one I have written up so far, so it might be a while before another update. But your reviews and comments and pointers would be most helpful! So give me any ideas.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

The party that had departed from Mirkwood arrived in Gondor a few weeks later. Aragorn met them at the Entrance of Minas Tirith, alone.

"What have you done with my sister?" Elrohir joked, hugging his foster brother.

"I put her on bed rest. She's dying to see you, Melima." Aragorn looked over Elladan's shoulder to look at his soon to be sister-in-law. A servant was brought forward to take Melima to Arwen.

The heavy door to Aragorn and Arwen's bedchambers was pushed open and Melima rushed in. Arwen was propped up on several pillows a book on her huge stomach.

"Melima!" Arwen beamed at her childhood friend. "Mae govannen."

"Arwen, you look beautiful!" Being with child had made her hair radiant and her skin was glowing, more so than usual for an elf.

"Beautiful?" Arwen scoffed. Melima sat lightly on the edge of the bed and put her hands on Arwen's swollen stomach. She could feel the child's life buzz on her palms.

"I wish he would just decide to meet us already." Arwen put her hands on her own stomach. "Then maybe Aragorn would let me out of our bed."

Melima laughed.

"Normally it's not such a bad place to be." Arwen gave a sly grin. Melima blushed at her friends joke. "You'll see when you marry my brother." Arwen winked, causing Melima's whole face to go red.

"Arwen!"

"You will!" There was a knock on the door and Elladan came in.

"Speak of the Witch King." Arwen smiled.

"Goodness Wen, you look like you might just pop." Elladan joked and came to stand beside Melima, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I feel like I could."

"Well sister, I was instructed to take Melima to her room." Elladan slipped an arm around Melima's waist as she stood.

"You'll stay with me tomorrow, won't you?" Arwen looked at Melima hopefully.

"Of course. And the day after and the day after, until we get to meet the little prince." Melima promised.

Elladan gently led Melima out of Aragorn and Arwen's room, slipping past Aragorn as he came to join his wife.

"I doubt we will have to wait a day to see my nephew." Elladan said, leading Melima down the halls of Minas Tirith.

"I say less, even, than that." Melima challenged.

"Well we'll see." Elladan kissed Melima's cheek before she entered her room.

Melima ended up being right. A servant knocked on her door urgently in the early hours of the morning.

"The Queen requests your presence at the birth of the Prince." Melima got up and put her wrapper on and then followed the servant to the infirmary wing.

Melima began to sit in a chair outside of where Arwen was but the servant shook her head and pointed to the door.

"In there? With her?"

"Those are Her Majesty's wishes." Melima grimaced as Arwen cried out from within.

Aragorn, who had not been permitted into the birthing chambers, slammed his hand onto the wall. Elladan put a gentle hand on his shoulder, soothing his foster brother in Elvish. Melima took a deep breath and entered the room that she had been requested to.

Arwen's dark hair was plastered to her pale face. She saw Melima enter and reached a hand out to her. Melima took it and sat down on a chair beside the bed. Melima knew they would be there for a long time, most likely days. Elvish labors and deliveries were brutal, far worse than that of a human delivery.

Melima sat beside Arwen for two days as the pains got worse. Occasionally Melima would help Arwen walk around the room, she said it felt better when she was standing up.

Throughout the whole thing Melima wanted to cry out as Arwen did, her hand hurt so badly, but she refrained knowing it was nothing compared to her friend's pain.

At some hour in the evening the Healer finally told Arwen that the baby should be there soon. So Arwen bore down with all she had, nearly breaking Melima's hand, and delivered her first child.

"You did it!" Melima jumped up and kissed Arwen's head. The healer took the baby boy and cleaned him off. When he came back Arwen was already asleep so Melima took the bundle.

She walked out of the room to where Elladan and Elrohir had finally managed to get Aragorn to sit in a chair. "Your son, Your Highness." Melima held out the small bundle and Aragorn stood gently taking it from Melima.

"Eldarion." He breathed. Elladan and Elrohir peeked at their nephew over Aragorn's shoulders. Elladan grinned at Melima who had stepped back.

"He is beautiful, Estel." Elrohir looked down at the child in Aragorn's arms. It was no doubt that the Prince would be gorgeous, it would be impossible for him not to be.

Eldarion began to fuss in Aragorn's arms and a shrill cry came from the tiny bundle. Aragorn, who had faced many battles and hundreds of things worse than a baby crying, looked horror struck and held the baby out to Melima.

She laughed and took him. Melima gave Eldarion her pinky finger to suckle on, to see if that was what he wanted.

"Aragorn, he is only hungry." Melima placed the Prince back in his father's arms. "Take him to Arwen."

"Poor child." Elrohir shook his head. "His father doesn't even know when he's hungry. He's going to starve." Melima hit him lightly on the chest.

"He's been in this world less than an hour. Aragorn will learn."

Elrohir just chuckled and headed back to his room. Elladan yawned and Melima smiled sleepily at him.

"I think it is time we get some sleep." Melima walked to Elladan and rested her head on his chest. His arms twined around her waist and she felt his lips on the top of her head. Melima could've stayed right there, forever. She didn't have to sleep or eat. She knew she would be fine with Elladan, wherever they were.

"I suppose we should." He murmured into her hair, though neither of them made a move to go to their rooms.

A moment later Melima spoke. "Alright, let's try that again." She pulled away from him. "I think it's time we get some sleep. Goodnight." She started to walk away, but Elladan was in front of her before she had made it two feet.

He leaned down and her soft lips graced his. "Goodnight." He whispered, walking around her to go to his room.

Melima wound her way through the corridors of Minas Tirith back to her room. When she finally got there she fell into the bed, falling asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Melima woke up a little bit late the next morning after the days of being with Arwen during her labor. She got cleaned up and went to the dining hall, where everyone was eating. Everyone was there except Arwen and Aragorn. Obviously Arwen was still recuperating. Elrond sat at the head of the table with Eldarion in his arms. He was brimming with joy as he held his first grandchild.

Melima sat down beside Elladan, near Elrond who looked at nothing but Eldarion. After a while he stood up.

"Melima, I am supposed to talk to some of Aragorn's advisors. Would you mind watching Eldarion for a while? He's already eaten and should be falling asleep soon." Elrond walked to Melima and handed her the bundle.

"Why can't I watch him?" Elrohir asked, offended. Elrond just laughed at his youngest son and walked away.

Elrond had been right, Eldarion fell asleep quickly and Melima took him into the infirmary wing so he could sleep beside Arwen's bed and the proud parents could watch him.

As she walked back she heard running footsteps and loud voices. Two Hobbits came barreling around a corner and slammed right into her, knocking her down.

"Melima!" Pippin exclaimed.

"Princess Melima!" Merry hit him on the back of the head. Melima just laughed as she got to her feet. She saw Frodo come around the corner, a deep sadness in his eyes that was permanent from his struggles.

"Melima is fine, my friend." She assured Pippin, straightening her circlet. "I never much liked the title of princess."

"I would! You could have people make you whatever food you want whenever you want!" Pippin grinned at his own marvelous thought. "Where is the food?"

Melima laughed and took them to the dining hall, where breakfast was surely still going on. "I notice that there are only three of the legendary four Hobbits." She said.

"Well Rosie and Sam just had their own baby, so he couldn't come." Frodo said from her right.

"That's wonderful news." Melima smiled.

"Not quite. Everyone is getting married and having babies. They're no fun anymore." Pippin complained.

"You'll be married soon enough too, Pip. Diamond has had her eye on you for quite some time. And don't pretend you haven't been eying her as well." Merry laughed loudly at his friend's embarrassment.

"Well just make sure I'm invited to your wedding." Melima teased. When she arrived in the dining hall the Hobbits immediately took over the table, piling plates high with food. Gimli was also there, beside Elrohir.

"Princess Melima!" He smiled broadly when he saw her.

"Gimli, it has been far too long."

"I've brought something for you, Lady Elf."

"Gimli! You shouldn't have. I already have so many beautiful things from you." She touched her necklace gently.

"How about one more thing, though." Gimli pulled a beautiful Mithril bracelet from his pocket. "Hold your arm out here." Gimli said. He fastened the clasp and watched as Melima admired his work. There were several strands of Mithril all twisted beautifully.

"It's magnificent." Melima said gently.

"I made it myself." Gimli boasted, proudly.

"Gimli, might I have a word when you are done eating?" Elladan asked and Melima looked at him curiously. He merely smiled back at her.

"Of course." Gimli agreed. He finished quickly and the elf and dwarf walked down a hallway. Melima followed a moment later. She found a good hiding spot and listened.

"Melima, could you please not eavesdrop. I know you're there." That was the only thing she heard before she started laughing.

"Goheno nin." (Forgive me) Melima left the men to their business, going to visit Arwen and Aragorn and their new son.

* * *

There you go Chapter Sixteen! I hoped you like it. Once again I really want your reviews and everything but hate comments and flames!


	17. Chapter 17

Wow, it has been extremely long since I've updated. I'm really sorry, it just took me so long to write this chapter. I don't know how good it is, but I would appreciate your comments.

I do not own LOTR. JRR Tolkein does.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

"I need to find my husband!" Arwen exclaimed one afternoon several weeks after Eldarion's birth. The little baby was asleep in her arms and he jumped awake. He started crying, but Arwen only transferred him to Melima.

"Why?" Melima asked, confused beyond belief and trying to sooth the prince.

"It's been six weeks." Arwen said before rushing out of the nursery.

"Six weeks?" Melima asked herself. "Oh. Of course. They've been 'separated', haven't they?" Melima looked at Eldarion who had fallen back asleep. She laughed to herself. Six weeks was how long the Healer had told them to wait to "share a night together."

Melima stood up, careful not to jostle the baby. "What am I supposed to do with you?" She whispered, leaving the nursery with no precise destination. She walked through the corridors, steering away from voices.

Elladan came around a corner and spotted Melima, not noticing the bundle in her arms.

"Melima!" He shouted.

Melima opened her eyes wide and shook her head then nodded at the baby. They both watched, as Eldarion resituated himself, with bated breath. They broke out in smiles when they realized the little prince was still fast asleep.

Elladan walked over and joined Melima in her silent walk.

"Where's Arwen?"

"You don't want to know." Melima whispered and Elladan chuckled and shook his head. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"We can find my father. He's probably out of his meeting and would love to see his grandchild." Elladan suggested. Melima nodded and let Elladan lead her to where Elrond was.

When the Lord of Rivendell saw the bundle in Melima's arms his face lit up and he reached out to take Eldarion.

"How about a walk?" Elladan whispered to Melima, while Elrond cooed over his grandson.

"Sounds wonderful." Melima agreed, taking Elladan's offered arm. They walked outside and through the gardens in silence, but Elladan kept walking and they ended up outside of the palace in a beautiful forest.

"I'm curious, Princess." Elladan mused.

Melima looked up at him. "Since when do you call me Princess?"

"Since I couldn't remember your name." Elladan joked. "I don't know why I called you that." He shrugged.

"Well, what are you curious about?" Melima asked.

"You seem to have found out that you love me awfully quick. Are you sure?" He looked at the ground and stopped walking.

"Of course I'm sure. How could I not be?" She held both of his hands.

"How could you be?" He met her eyes.

"Because, you let me be me. I've lived with my mother and my brothers who never have. I didn't know what it was like until I met you. You don't care that I'm not as lady like as I should be or as well behaved, but you don't seem to care and that means everything to me."

Elladan pressed his lips to her forehead and pulled her close. She pushed away and looked up at him.

"How are you sure you love me?" Melima raised an eyebrow.

"Because you aren't as lady-like and well behaved as the other maidens." Melima laughed lightly and pulled him toward her again. Elladan laughed as he bent to kiss her. Melima's blue eyes closed in pure bliss and she pressed against him.

Elladan stumbled over a root and they both fell, Melima landing on top of him. They both laughed.

Melima felt Elladan's hands wind themselves in her hair. Her eyes drifted shut again as her lips found his.

Melima lay beside him and they looked up, through a gap in the trees, at the clouds. They talked of everything, their families, homes, plans, and anything else. They talked until night fell and only then did they get up and head to the palace in the dark.

"We almost sent a search party out for you two." Aragorn joked when Melima and Elladan met him in a corridor. He was holding Eldarion on his chest and rubbing his small back slowly.

"We lost track of time." Elladan smiled and walked away, escorting Melima to her bedroom.

Elladan kissed Melima one last time before letting her enter her room. "Good night." She whispered, shutting the door gently behind her.

The next morning when Melima went to the dining hall she only found Elladan and Elrond sitting at the table. She sat across from Elladan.

"Good morning, Aranel." (Princess) Elrond smiled and passed her a plate of fruit.

"Good morning." She smiled back and found Elladan's foot with hers, under the table.

"Elladan, I was thinking." Elrond turned to his son.

"That's never good." Elladan smiled at Melima and then looked at his father. "About?"

"You should spend some time in Eryn Lasgalen. Melima spent time in your Realm, you should return the favor." Elrond looked at Melima.

"What do you think?" She merely nodded.

"It's not that I don't want to, but how will you manage Rivendell?" Elladan had been slowly taking over Rivendell for years, preparing for the time when Elrond would sail. Elrohir had never been any help, for he wasn't the heir.

Elrond laughed loudly. "I managed just fine for quite some time before you came along. And if push comes to shove your brother can take some of your responsibilities."

Melima laughed lightly. "I'm worried about you Elladan. You seem to forget who your father is."

Elladan leaned over the table towards her. "I remember, I'm just terrified to live in the same place as all of your brothers." He whispered.

"Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you too bad." Elladan nodded and smiled at her.

Elrond watched with amusement. He wished beyond anything that his wife was here to see her son. Celebrian would have been so proud.

"You two can leave tomorrow." He finally managed to say, fighting back tears at the memories of his wife. "You should pack."

* * *

So there is chapter seventeen I hope you liked it! Please review. I love anything except hate comments and flames!


	18. Chapter 18

Okay so wow it's been a long time. I had some serious writer's block plus a beyond busy schedule. So I hope you can forgive me. I do not own Lord of the Rings. It belongs to JRR Tolkein as it has always and will always.

So please enjoy Chapter Eighteen.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Melima and Elladan rode for days, on their way to Mirkwood. She could tell he was nervous. She was too. She knew her brothers would be awful and she also knew there was probably nothing she could do about it, she would just have to try to figure something out.

When they made it to the border of Mirkwood they went on foot, the trees being too thick to ride anymore. Melima could sense Elladan's gratefulness at being allowed a little more time before having to meet her brothers again.

They finally reached the stables. Elladan took an extra long time feeding and watering his horse. Melima leaned against the stall where Urúvion was already taken care of.

"You can't pretend to feed and water your horse forever, you know." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes I know." He finally shut the stall gate and walked over to Melima.

"You'll be fine." She promised. Elladan pulled her close.

"I can stay in the stables; they'll never have to know I'm here." Melima laughed into his chest.

"For me?" She pulled away and gave him a perfect, pouty face.

"That's unfair fighting, melleth. (Love)" Elladan sighed, but offered Melima his arm and let her take him into her home. She was bursting with excitement at seeing her family again, but tried to hold it back when she sensed Elladan walking slower than necessary.

Melima decided to leave him and she ran into the palace where her parents and brothers were waiting. Elrond had sent a messenger, so they all knew she was accompanied by Elladan.

Thranduil caught his daughter up in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"What? You can't even escort her in?" Legolas sneered when Elladan came in slowly behind her.

"I..I…uh-" Elladan stuttered.

"You aren't something anyone wants to come home to," Melima shot back, walking to Elladan and wrapping her arms around his middle.

"He had better not start calling this place his home." Adanion said quietly.

"Boys, that's quite enough." Thranduil put a hand on Elladan's shoulder. "He's always welcome here. Last I checked I was still the King of Mirkwood."

"Not for long." Calanon whispered. Vanya, who was standing behind him, hit him on the arm.

"That may be so, but do you really want to get beat up by your sister in front of your new wife?" Thranduil chuckled. Vanya laughed along with him.

"He needs to be knocked around a little." She agreed.

"She will do no such thing!" Nostariel exclaimed. Thranduil gently led his wife out of the entrance hall, trying with everything he had to avoid a fight between the two most important women in his life on the first day his daughters return.

Melima looked at each of her brothers in turn, daring them to say something. "I'll show you where your room is." She said sweetly to Elladan, still hanging onto him.

"No, I will." Legolas offered, snatching the bag out of Elladan's hand. Melima glared.

"For you." Elladan bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Come on lover boy." Rissien snapped, apparently it took all four brothers to take a guest to their room.

Melima waited a minute and did what she did best, eavesdropped. She stood a little ways away, letting her Elvish ears pick up the conversation.

"You know you're never going to marry my sister, don't you?" Calanon asked in a low voice.

"I wasn't aware of that, no." Elladan answered smoothly.

"Well you're not. Never." Legolas growled. "She's too good for you."

"I'm sure she's too good for everyone." Elladan mumbled.

"You learn quickly." Melima heard Adanion. "She is, so you should leave now. We'll give her some story about it not working out."

"I love your sister, you'll just have to get used to that fact. And I am very sure that she feels the same way. So I'll be staying and dealing with all of you, for her."

"If you can." Calanon said, in an almost nice voice. The brothers left and Melima retreated into a dark corner, where they wouldn't see when passing by.

As soon as they passed Melima came out and went to Elladan who was standing outside of his room. He was running a hand through his dark hair. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and rested her cheek on his back.

"I am sorry about them, Elladan," She whispered. He turned so that Melima was in his arms, against his chest.

"I know you are. They'll just have to get over it." Elladan kissed the top of her head.

"I'll talk to them." Melima pushed away and kissed Elladan's cheek before leaving him to get settled in his new room.

Melima roamed around the palace looking for her brothers. She finally found them outside on the archery range. Vanya, Calanon's wife was sitting on a stone bench watching them have a small competition.

She stood up when she saw Melima come out. "I'll be inside, melleth, (love)" She called to Calanon, retreating quickly before the war could break out.

"We need to talk." Melima stood with her hands on her hips as her brothers put their bows down and slowly walked over.

"What about?" Rissien asked, betraying nothing with his eyes.

"I am getting married," Melima stated.

"Well we knew that, Lima." Legolas chuckled. Melima glared at him.

"I know you know that. You seem to want to do anything you can to prevent it." She paused. "But you can't."

Calanon began to speak, but Melima cut him off.

"Elladan is a wonderful person. If you would just get over your overprotective issues, you'd see that there is no one better for me," She spoke softly now. "And since you only seem to want the best for me, you need worry no more." Melima picked up a discarded bow and strung an arrow. She hit the target precisely. "That shall be the end of that."

With that she left, going back into the palace. She ran into her father and Elladan.

"I'm just refreshing Elladan's memory of Mirkwood." Thranduil smiled. "Care to join us?"

"I must decline, I'm afraid. I was informed that Naneth wishes to see me."

"Naneth?" Thranduil asked.

"That's what I'm told." Melima kissed her father's cheek and walked toward the master chambers. As she passed by Elladan she gently brushed her fingers against his.

* * *

There is Chapter Eighteen, once again I apologize for the long amount of time it took me to write and post it. Please review. I would love anything but hate comments and flames. And if you have anything you want me to read and review I would be happy to return to favor.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello! It's been a very long time since this was updated, and I apologize to those who read it. As usual I don't own Lord of the Rings. JRR Tolkein does.

Here is Chapter Nineteen. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

"You wished to see me, Naneth." Melima quietly pushed the door to her parent's chambers open.

"Yes I did." Nostariel gestured for Melima to close the door and join her at a small table in a corner of the very large room. Melima, on her guard, sat across from her mother. "I wanted to speak to you about your wedding."

"I haven't given hardly a thought to my wedding, Naneth." Melima folded her hands on the table. "I didn't think we were in any hurry."

"No, I suppose you're not. But when were you thinking? Season wise?" Nostariel studied her youngest child.

"We haven't discussed it. I think we should both make the decision, call it practice."

"I see," Nostariel said slowly. "Well when you decide I would happy to help you plan the wedding."

Melima looked at her hands and then back up at her mother, a nearly perfect copy of herself. "I would like that."

Melima left the room hoping to run into her father and Elladan so she could take over the tour. She walked around the palace appearing to be aimless, until she found the men in the gardens.

"I think Wilwarin can finish the tour," Thranduil smiled at his daughter.

"Butterfly?" Elladan questioned. "Why butterfly?"

"She used to flit around this palace like nothing you've ever seen. The name has always stuck with her." Thranduil then left the young couple.

Melima smiled lightly and got on her tip toes to kiss Elladan gently on the lips. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"This place is so beautiful. It suits you very much." Elladan looked out around the gardens. They were much different from Rivendell, but just as special in their own way.

"Thank you. This is probably my favorite part of Mirkwood." Melima nodded. She then thought to her earlier talk with her mother. "When are we getting married?"

Elladan looked down at her. "Well when would you like to get married?"

"When is Rivendell most beautiful?" Melima asked.

Elladan sat down on a nearby stone bench. "You were there, what do you think?"

"I personally liked the fall. The colors were splendid." She sat beside him.

"Why Rivendell? We could get married here," Elladan pointed out.

"I think it would be more appropriate for the future Lord of Rivendell to get married there." Melima gently touched his cheek and looked up at him. He turned his face into her palm and kissed it.

Melima moved her hands into his hair and pulled him closer, eagerly letting their lips meet. Elladan's hands traveled to her waist and the back of her neck. His tongue grazed her bottom lip, asking for entrance, his hands holding her to him hungrily.

Melima granted him his wish and nearly pulled back when their tongues starting dancing together, but got used to it quickly.

Suddenly both of them pulled away, gasping for air. Melima's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and Elladan cleared his throat, scuffed his boots on the ground, and looked down.

"Goheno nin," (forgive me) Elladan whispered after a few moments of very awkward silence.

Melima ran her fingers through her long hair, pulling all of it over one shoulder and studying it intently. "I didn't mind," She said very, very softly.

"Well then, why am I apologizing?" Elladan leaned over and gently kissed her cheek.

Melima laughed softly. "That is beyond me."

A servant came to get the young pair for the evening meal; Elladan's first since being in Eryn Lasgalen.

Melima took her place to her father's right, something that had always made her brothers green with envy, Elladan sitting beside her.

"Naneth, Elladan and I thought the fall in Rivendell would be lovely for our wedding." Melima looked at her mother, the only person in the room who slightly resembled her.

"That would be beautiful," Nostariel agreed. "But we'll have to begin planning soon; we're already at the end of spring."

"And that is why we would greatly appreciate your help, Naneth," Melima smiled at her mother for the first time in a very long time. Elladan nodded beside her.

Melima's brothers sat silent, which was better than their protests, very out of character. Perhaps her talk with them had worked.

Everyone finally began to talk at dinner, her brothers finally coming out of their little trance. It was very enjoyable and then Melima realized it was to be short lived. She wouldn't be living in Mirkwood anymore. She would be living in Rivendell, without her family. Melima grew quiet and finished her dinner silently, praying no one could see her heart breaking.

After dinner, as Elladan was escorting her to her room, she remained silent. Elladan didn't say anything for a while either.

"Melleth (love), what troubles you?" He finally asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm very tired from the trip and everything." Melima smiled, not so convincingly.

"You know I don't believe you, don't you?" Elladan smiled as he got in front of her and held the tops of her arms gently in his strong hands. "What is it?" He began to get a little worried.

"Really, Elladan, it's nothing." Melima couldn't even smile this time.

"Don't you trust me? How can we get married if you won't talk to me?"

Melima looked up at him. "It's just that I will miss it here and I will miss my family terribly."

Elladan pulled her into his chest and stroked her long auburn hair. "We don't have to leave. We could stay here forever. Elrohir can do what I was supposed to."

"No, absolutely not." Melima pushed away. "I won't have Rivendell left with your brother when you love it so much and are more suited for the task just because of my homesickness."

"Melima I understand what it is to leave your family. I don't want to put you through that," Elladan said quietly.

"I spent a year in your home. I can do it for longer. And with visits it won't be as bad as I'm making it out to be." She smiled and kissed his lips gently. "And besides, I love you."

* * *

I hope you liked it! As usual your reviews and comments are very helpful and much appreciated. I love anything but flames and hate comments. Also if you have anything you would like for me to read and review I would love to do that!

Avonmora


	20. Chapter 20

So here is chapter twenty. I didn't know how an Elvish wedding would go, so I didn't go into much detail on that part and used Human like references. I hope you like it!

I do not own LOTR. JRR Tolkein does.

* * *

Chapter Twenty

The summer passed quickly and the wedding planning went, surprisingly, smooth. Melima and her mother began to get along like they never had before.

Before anyone could believe, it was time for the wedding party to travel back to Rivendell. Melima couldn't believe her wedding day was approaching so fast. It took them a week to arrive in Rivendell and they were met by Elrond, Elrohir, and Arwen. They all hugged the engaged pair and led Melima back to her old room and then gave her brothers and parents their rooms.

The final preparations were made in the weeks leading up to the wedding date. Melima could hardly function the day of her wedding.

All of her brothers sat in her room as her mother did her hair and helped her with her dress. There was a somber silence about the four of them. Her mother on the other hand was very cheerful and talkative. She was the only one talking, because Melima's stomach was doing flips and she didn't think opening her mouth was the best choice.

Finally Nostariel put Melima's mithril circlet on and kissed her on the cheek before leaving. Her brothers stayed. Melima got up from the vanity seat and stood in front of the full length mirror. Her dress was white with intricate beading on the waistline, hem, and collar. The sleeves hung nearly as long as the skirt.

"You look beautiful, Lima." Legolas whispered, as they all came to stand behind her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she turned to hug them each in turn.

"It's about time." Adanion said, holding her at arm's length to look her over once more.

"Are you ready?" Calanon asked. Melima only nodded, silently wiping the tears off of her cheeks.

The brothers escorted their baby sister to where Thranduil was waiting to give his daughter away.

Thranduil stood, gazing somberly at his grown up, beautiful daughter. "Wilwarin (butterfly), you look beautiful." Thranduil hugged her close and held her for a long while.

"Thank you, Ada (father)." Melima pulled away gently and watched her brothers take their seats. She could see Elladan standing at the front of all of the people. He looked very handsome in his light blue tunic and darker leggings.

Thranduil then took his daughter's arm and led her to Elladan and Elrond, who was presiding over the wedding. He slowly and silently kissed Melima's cheek, placed her hand in Elladan's, and then clapped him on the back gently, taking his seat by his Queen.

Elladan couldn't tear his eyes away from Melima through the whole ceremony. Elrond did a beautiful job and the young couple was married in front of all of their family and friends. Elladan kissed her gently and appropriately, given their audience and then they led the way into the dining hall where their reception would be.

The group ate and then the music began. Melima and Elladan led the dancing, both too happy to speak, only to smile at each other.

After nearly an hour of dancing with only each other, Elrond came over to them. "You must mingle with your guests." He pushed them gently in opposite directions.

Melima was snatched up by a group of women from Eryn Lasgalen and Elladan was by women of his own realm. Of course with a wedding the next exciting topic was children.

"When can we expect little ones in Rivendell?" The ladies asked Elladan.

"As soon as possible." He beamed at them. He was rather excited for the parenting to start.

Nearly the same question was asked of Melima. "Not for a long while." She responded. She, on the other hand, wasn't ready for children.

"Well then how many?" The women asked Elladan, getting more excited.

"As many as possible." He laughed.

"Maybe one or two." Melima answered to the group of women surrounding her. They were more disappointed than Elladan's audience.

Elrond and Thranduil were standing together and could, naturally, hear both of their children talking.

"That doesn't sound good, does it?" Thranduil watched his daughter mingle and search the room for her new husband every so often.

"They'll work it out." Elrond said confidently. He watched his son shoot glances full of adoration, admiration, and love at Melima the whole time they were separated.

"I hope you're right." Thranduil nodded. He then left. He went to Melima.

"Dance with me, daughter." He gave her his hand and then led her onto the floor.

Melima smiled and danced with her father. She had a flood of such much bittersweet emotion during that dance that she almost let her tears loose.

"This is a happy occasion." Thranduil reached up and stroked her cheek.

"I know Ada (father), but I will miss my family and my home."

"And they will miss you too, but visiting isn't out of the question of course." Thranduil smiled down at her.

Melima nodded and rested her head on her father's strong chest.

The night went on and Melima danced with her brothers, all having nearly the same conversation as Thranduil had. Melima also danced with Elladan much more.

The hall began to clear out and Elladan and Melima were left with a few stragglers. "Ready?" Elladan asked Melima, meaning so much more than to just leave the hall.

She nodded silently. Her stomach did flips as they walked slowly to their new room. She held Elladan's hand tightly, nerves over taking her.

When they finally got there Elladan opened the door slowly, revealing a beautiful bedroom with a sitting area and huge bathroom. Melima walked into the room and left Elladan behind to close the door.

Elladan came up behind her and unpinned her long auburn hair, letting it cascade down her back. He moved it away from her neck on one side and pressed his lips to the soft skin there. Melima let her head fall back on his shoulder.

"Le melon (I love you)," He whispered into her ear, gently undoing the buttons that went all the way down the back of Melima's dress.

* * *

So there it is, as always comments are appreciated. No hate comments or flames please! If you have anything you would like me to read and review I would be more than happy to do so, just let me know in your comment.


	21. Chapter 21

Alright, so I'm afraid it's been a very long time for this story. My sincere apologies. I have finally uploaded a new chapter though so that has to count for something. I kind of got writer's block and then I just got straight up busy. But here it is. I do not own LOTR. JRR Tolkein does. I would love your reviews and opinions!!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

Melima let her shoulders be exposed as Elladan gently pushed the dress down a few inches. He kissed down her neck and then onto her beautiful, strong shoulders. The dress fell farther down and was soon pooled around her ankles, leaving her bare. She turned slowly to face Elladan.

Her nimble fingers untied his tunic and slipped it from his torso. The same calm fingers began to tremble when it came to the laces on his blue breeches. Melima got a hold of herself and slipped the breeches from his waist, keeping her eyes on his the entire time.

Elladan could see her nervousness and he moved his hands to either side of his face. "Le mellon (I love you)," he whispered.

"I love you too," Melima bent her head and kissed Elladan's strong, smooth chest. His arms wound around her and, he too, bent over to kiss her forehead, her lips, her neck, and her chest all the while moving backward toward the massive bed.

The edge of the bed caught Melima behind her knees and she fell back, pulling Elladan with her, causing them both to get a good laugh. Melima paused mid kiss, remembering that was why she was with him. They could laugh at anything, anytime.

Elladan's hands roamed the hills of Melima's body like a light breeze, making Melima feel things she never had. His mouth followed his hands and kissed every inch of her.

Melima was sprawled out on the bed the next morning. She was on her stomach the sheet very low on her back, her auburn hair fanned out on the pillows. Elladan was propped on one elbow just staring at her, one hand playing with her thick hair. The sun fell right on her and he had never seen anything so perfect in his life. He let one of his hands stray to her plump, rosebud lips, his finger running over them more gentle than the softest kiss.

Melima's eyes fluttered open and she waited for the haze of sleep to lift. She saw her husband, and thought how odd that was. They were finally married. Husband and wife. A lazy smile spread across his features and she couldn't help but return it.

"It's noon," Elladan chuckled.

"Fantastic. That means lunch." Melima tugged the sheet up around her and slipped out of bed with it. She went into the bathroom and ran a warm bath. She slipped into it and leaned her head back on the porcelain tub. Melima held her left hand out of the water and observed her wedding ring. The perfect mithril band set with a gorgeous stone from the glittering caves, obviously a creation of Gimli's. She grinned and her eyes drifted close.

Elladan slipped in the tub behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She moved her head onto his shoulder and let him nuzzle in her neck.

Elladan washed her hair and then they got out of the tub and dressed. They helped each other with their new marriage braids and then went to the great hall for lunch with their families.

Elrond and Thranduil sat at both heads of the huge table. Melima's brothers and Elrohir filled in the middle along with Arwen and Aragorn. Eldarion, who was five months old, was curled onto Arwen's chest. He still had the look of almost a newborn about him, due to his Elvish blood. Melima walked over and rubbed his little back, Arwen gratefully held him out to her friend, ready for a break.

Melima gladly took him and settled in a seat next to Elladan who had sat next to Elrond. Both men smiled at how natural Melima was with a baby, Eldarion had instantly assumed the same fetal position on Melima and locked one very tiny fist around a lock of her auburn curls. Even the Thranduilion brothers couldn't help but smiling a little at their sister.

Arwen and Aragorn stood and Arwen bent down by Melima's ear, one hand subconsciously rubbing her child's small back. "We are going for a walk. It has been a long time since we have had a break from the little one." Melima nodded.

She admired her sister-in-law for raising her son completely on her own. Most royal mothers offered their children up to a wet nurse and a governess, but Arwen had insisted, even though Eldarion was the Crown Prince of Gondor, that she would raise him. Melima hoped to do that with her own children. What was the point in having them if you had to give them away?

Melima felt eyes on her and she turned to look at Elladan, whose gaze had been on her for quite a while. He just smiled softly when he met her eyes. Melima leaned back in the chair and let Eldarion nuzzle further into her neck and hair where he promptly fell into a deep sleep, his little back rising and falling steadily under her pale hand.

"You have quite a way with children, Melima," Elrond said kindly.

"Oh." Melima smiled, startled. "It helps when they are easy babies. Your grandson just sleeps." She smiled again.

"Perhaps you and Elladan will get that lucky." Elrond clapped his son on the shoulder gently.

"That is far away though." Melima glanced at Elladan. His brow furrowed and he tilted his head to the right when he looked at her. "Right?"

"Not that far away I wouldn't think," Elladan returned.

"What?" It was Melima's turn for her brow to knit together. "Not that far away? We haven't yet been married a day."

"Surely you two will figure it out in your own good time." Thranduil interjected from the other end of the table. Melima nodded in agreement.

"I think we will." She smiled toward her father, grateful to him before stopping an argument on their first day of marital bliss.

Melima looked down at Eldarion. The top of his dark head was all she could really see, and the tips of his pointy ears of course. She hadn't given much thought to children yet. She hadn't thought Elladan was quite ready yet, but obviously he was. Perhaps she was as well. They would need to talk and discuss things before they made up their mind. Melima smiled to herself. Perhaps she was ready.

* * *

So there you have it guys and ladies, Chapter Twenty-One! Let me know what you think about the whole baby situation and what not! No flames or hate comments, but I would love anything else!! Thanks for reading and if you have anything you want me to read and comment on just let me know!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	22. Chapter 22

Alright so here is Chapter 22. I hope you enjoy it. I know it seems like they're going kind of fast, but I didn't want to waste chapters about them waiting. So just bear with that idea. Please comment!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

Later, after having given Aragorn and Arwen a whole day to themselves, Melima and Elladan settled into bed. Melima found it strange to have someone in bed, especially someone wrapped around her. They were both quiet, having stayed up very late celebrating their marriage with family and friends again for a second night.

Elladan's warm breath came steadily on Melima's shoulder. She slowly and gently rolled over to look at him.

"What?" Elladan's eyes were closed, but he could feel her gaze.

"We have something we need to talk about." Melima prodded him to open his eyes.

"And what is that my beautiful bride?" Elladan's grey-blue eyes opened slowly.

"This afternoon at lunch," Melima said. He just gave her a blank look. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Yes I know what you're talking about." The prince propped himself up on an elbow. "Why must we talk about it now?"

"We obviously have very different opinions on the subject and it is something we never discussed before," Melima said quietly.

"We have a lot of time to discuss it, at a decent hour of the day." Elladan grumbled.

"Apparently we don't have a lot of time, if you're so eager to start a family." Melima propped herself up as well, looking at him intently.

"And you don't want to start a family? I've seen how you act with Eldarion."

"Well I don't know. I figured we could be married for a while." Melima shrugged.

"Then we can be married for a whi-"

"But then again I do love Eldarion. And the idea has grown on me since he's been around." Melima glanced up at Elladan, who was smiling. "But I don't know."

"Melima you must understand that I am okay with any decision you make regarding a family." Elladan gently touched her face. "We have a long while to figure it out."

"Why do you want it to happen so soon?" Melima asked, curiously.

"I don't know really. I had never thought about it before and then I saw Aragorn and Arwen with Eldarion and they looked so happy. But then I saw you with Eldarion and the natural ease you have with him and it made me extremely anxious. I want that for us. You look so beautiful with him." Elladan grinned, thinking about it.

Melima could sometimes be harsh, but when she held Eldarion her features softened and she became something else. Elladan couldn't help but want a child, especially hers.

Melima remained quiet for a moment, thinking. "What if we just let the Valar do what they will?" She proposed.

"That is good enough for me," Elladan said. He moved closer to Melima and laid his head on her chest.

By the next morning Melima was alone in bed. It was unfortunate but royals did not get long honeymoons. Elrond was getting tired of running Rivendell and was now just barely helping Elladan, preparing him for the full weight of the title of Lord of Rivendell.

Melima got out of bed and took a warm bath, afterwards dressing in a light green gown. She walked down the corridors slowly, planning to eventually make it to Elladan's study, though she was in no hurry. There were many portraits in the corridors and Melima stopped to admire most of them.

There were many of the handsome twins and a few of Elrond and Celebrian, but one in particular caught Melima's eye.

It was of Elrond and an expecting Celebrian, given the date she was expecting the twins. In looks the couple were polar opposites, Elrond with his dark hair and sharp features and Celebrian, more beautiful than anything Melima had ever seen with flaxen hair and bright blue eyes. She seemed to glow and she looked unbelievably happy with her husband and the unborn babies.

Unexpectedly her eyes welled up for the woman who had not seen what her children had finally become. She hadn't seen Arwen and her husband and child and she hadn't seen what wonderful men her boys had grown to be or the wife her eldest had taken. Melima hoped desperately that, had she been alive, she would please Celebrian.

"I miss her terribly," Elladan whispered huskily as he came up beside her.

Melima jumped in fright and then wiped her eyes, looking at Elladan.

"She was wonderful. She was so kind, caring, beautiful, and fair." Elladan had a light smile on his face.

"I'm sure she was." Melima laced her fingers though his. "What are you doing away from your study? Don't you have a realm to rule?" Melima nudged him trying to lighten the mood a little.

"I was looking for you."

"Well I was looking for you, to tell you that I was going to spend the day with my brothers." Melima released his hand and left him to his memories.

"Have fun," he called gently.

Melima went to the hallway where all of their rooms were at and knocked on the four doors and then waited in the middle of the corridor.

Rissien came out first and then Adanion, followed by Legolas. They all smiled and waited for Calanon.

"No Vanya I have to go." They all listened to their eldest brother.

"But why? I mean you've been with them your whole life." His wife whined.

"And it's not over yet." Calanon opened the door and then closed it quickly.

"What was that all about?" Rissien asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't even know to tell you the truth. She's been kind of weird lately." Calanon shook his head. "Anyhow let's get going."

They had all decided to go on a walk together in the gardens and through the beautiful woods the previous evening.

"I'm not getting married. Ever," Legolas declared. "It's too much work and it seems to be a pain."

"I think you'll change your mind when you meet that right girl and she demands marriage of you. And with your luck she'll want a whole brood of children." Adanion laughed and the others joined in, except Legolas.

"I didn't demand Elladan to marry me. I never even mentioned marriage," Melima said.

"And that is because we raised you right." Rissien laughed. "You are the perfect wife because you spent so much time with us and you know what men like."

"I suppose. And I hate to admit it, but I think it's done me good."

"Speaking of being a wife, when are you going to do the ultimate wifely duty and give him a child?" Calanon asked.

"We actually talked about it last night." Melima could easily talk to her brothers about such things, feeling completely comfortable.

"And we've just decided that when it happens it happens. We're not doing anything to prevent it, but we're not necessarily trying just yet. He's very anxious for a family and I wouldn't mind one myself," Melima admitted.

Adanion smiled at his sister. She had grown up considerably since she had been with Elladan, they had all noticed it. She was more mature and she had grown more beautiful. They all knew that her and Elladan would be perfect together and knew that they might move along a little faster than other couples.

"What do you think?" She asked them.

"I think that sounds like the perfect thing to do. The Valar will make it what they want," Rissien said wisely.

* * *

So there it is! I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think. Please no flames or hate comments!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	23. Chapter 23

I have finally updated again. I hope you love it! If you do please review! That would make my day! I don't own LOTR. None of the original characters belong to me. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

Melima walked to the temple of the Valar by herself. It was now six months after the wedding and she and Elladan had become accustomed to their lives in Rivendell. Elrond would soon be making Elladan the Lord of Rivendell and he would take his retirement before sailing onto the Valinor. Melima had much to pray for.

She wore no cloak or hood for the cold of winter did not affect her people. Her knees touched the stone floor of the exquisitely simple temple. The elves believed that worshipping the Valar should be kept simple, that the Valar did not need or want to be impressed by material things. The elves reveled in the seclusion of their temples.

Melima's deep auburn hair fell over her shoulders has she bowed her head and clasped her hands in her lap as she sank down to her heels. She preferred to pray to the Queens of the Valar, because they were strong women and she wanted their help, not that she completely forgot the Kings.

"My ladies, I am ever your servant and wish only to please you," she began. "Please help me to stay strong in such a trying time for Rivendell and myself personally. Vana, please walk by Rivendell and help it to bloom as you help all of your flowers to bloom.

"Varda I ask of you to make me a good wife and ruler as you were to Manwe. I wish only to be of assistance to my husband and Realm. Este, heal all of those who are still hurt and tired, for they fought a valiant war. Nessa, help us to bring the joy of Rivendell back and to let the dancing and merriment begin again in full. Nienna, remember us in your tears and help us to cleanse Rivendell and ourselves. And Vaire, I hope that Rivendell will once more be woven into your beautiful tapestries and that you will enjoy weaving the new chapter of our story.

"And finally, Yavanna you are the giver of fruits and if you would see it fitting please Elladan and I with a fruit of our own. I have been yearning for a young one for a while now I feel I need your help now. We have done all we can we now need only your blessing.

"Please Queens help me. Help me to be strong in the face of adversity and struggle. Help me to wise and clever. Help me to aid my husband when I can and my realm if they ask it of me. I would do anything for them, help me be able to. Make me strong through your blessings."

Melima sat a moment in silence merely meditating. "Please help me," she whispered.

She stood up and turned around, taking her hair in her hand and putting it behind her shoulders again. She jumped seeing the figure in the doorway, Elrond only smiled lightly at her in amusement.

"Good evening daughter." His smile faded as they fell into place beside each other and they walked around the gardens and towards the beautiful waterfalls. "What were you doing out here?"

"Just meditating with the Valar," Melima answered. "It brings me peace."

Elrond nodded his head kindly. "Of course it does," he said quietly. He then paused in his walking and sat down on a stone bench facing a beautiful array of brilliant flowers. He patted the seat next to him, indicating that Melima should take the seat.

Melima sat in silence, not knowing what Elrond wanted to speak of, or if he wanted to speak of anything at all. He had always mystified her.

"I know what you wish for most of all, my daughter." Elrond continued to stare at the flowers. "In time it will come. For I have seen it."

Melima looked up hopefully. She was being impatient now that she had fully set her mind on the idea of a child. It had only been a few months and most Elvish couples didn't even try for years. She knew she could wait, but she didn't want to.

"Oh Elrond! When?"

"I cannot tell you that, for it would ruin the surprise my dear," the much older elf said, a smile turning up the corners of his lined mouth.

"Of course." Melima nodded. "Thank you, Elrond. It has been much on my mind."

"I know. It troubles your husband as well. He is quite ready for it as I know you are." He gently touched her hand. "It will come about." He stood and left quietly.

A few moments later Melima began to walk back to the palace herself. She was met on the bridge by Elladan. He was standing, looking down into the small brook that ran underneath him. Of course he knew she was there, but he remained silent. That was the lovely part of their relationship; it didn't have to be full of words all the time. They could communicate without them.

Melima walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his midsection, resting her head lightly on his back. She could hear his heart and she knew that it was on the same beat as hers. She smiled and listened some more.

Elladan moved so that she was standing in front of him on the bridge, his arms bracing himself on either side of her tiny hands on the railing. They both looked out in silence at their beautiful home. The waterfalls in the distance provided gorgeous scenery and the perfect background noise for sleeping, the trees and flowers and shrubs were absolutely stunning, even in the winter like it was.

"Are you nervous?" Melima asked quietly.

"Terribly," Elladan admitted.

"Why?"

"Why wouldn't I be? He's leaving all of this to me. I will be sorely in charge of this Realm and anything that has to do with it." Elladan sounded weary to Melima.

"But you'll be good at hit. You're a wonderful diplomat already. You've basically been in charge of Rivendell for a long time already." Melima turned and leaned against the railing to look at her very handsome husband. Every day she found new things about him. Today she realized he had small lines at the corners of his eyes, as he smiled down at her.

"And of course I'll have the most beautiful woman in all of Arda at my side to help me." He took a strand of her hair in between his fingers and felt it. It was one of his quirks.

"Of course. I will do anything I can for you." She smiled up at him. Elladan bent and kissed her plump lips gently.

The weeks passed and the passing over ceremony drew every closer.

Finally the day arrived. Early in the morning Melima brought breakfast for Elladan and as she set it down a wave of nausea washed over her. She set the tray down on the bedside table and bolted for the large marble bathroom.

She retched into the toilet and then stood on shaky legs and walked to the sink where she washed her mouth out and swished around some menthol water. She pressed her hand to her still queasy stomach and felt a faint spark there. She removed her hand and then pressed it back to her stomach. The spark was still there.

"Oh Eru! Hannon le (thank you)!"

* * *

I hope you loved it! If you did please review! I love reviews as long as their nice! I could use some constructive criticism too! Thanks!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	24. Chapter 24

So here is chapter 24. I hope you all like it. In some of my other readings I have read that Elvish pregnancies are more difficult than those of humans, so that's what I'm going to go with. I don't own LOTR. No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

The day of the coronation arrived and Melima had managed to keep the pregnancy a secret for a few days. She wanted it to be a coronation present to her husband. It had been tricky, not letting his hands on her stomach where he would feel the spark as well.

"I got you a coronation gift, melleth (love)," Elladan said as he placed a beautiful green dress on the bed. It had intricate gold threading on the waist collar and sleeves.

"It's absolutely gorgeous!" Melima rushed over to it and held it up. It was made of the finest silk and felt like a liquid in her long fingers.

"I'm glad you like it." Elladan walked to his wife, who was standing next to the bed. He had his breeches untied and his tunic was still in a drawer. He put his hands on her shoulders and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I'm nervous," he admitted quietly. Melima turned around and pulled him to sit on the bed next to her.

"Why are you nervous?" She smiled gently. Elladan's honesty was one of the countless things she loved about him. Not many men would admit such a thing.

"What if I can't do it?" He looked at his hands. "What if I can't be the leader I am supposed to be for my people? What if I'm not the leader my father was? What if I let them all down?"

Melima placed a gentle hand under his chin and pushed his face up. She gazed at him intently, conveying her love and utter trust in his abilities. "You will be a great ruler of this realm. I know it. The people know and your father knows it. You have done so well with his help and have practically been ruling by yourself for this year past. You can do it. I believe in you." She kissed his forehead and let her lips linger there.

When she pulled away her eyes were brimming with tears.

"What is it, melleth (love)?" He swiped his thumb underneath her eye to catch a tear.

"I'm so proud of you," Melima whispered quietly. "You'll be wonderful. Avo 'osto (fear not)."

Elladan wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her for dear life. She was his support. Without her, he would be nothing. He knew it was a proven fact that a kingdom without a strong woman figure never survived. He smiled. She would be what made Rivendell survive.

There was a soft knock on the door and Elrond walked in. Melima stood and smiled. "Good morning, nîn hir (my lord)."

Elrond shook his head. "Please call me Elrond, child."

Melima smiled. "Of course."

"Are you ready, Elladan?" He asked looking at his son.

"Yes I am." Elladan stood and pulled on the purple tunic he would be wearing for the ceremony.

"Melima?" Elladan held out his hand for her.

"Give me one minute and I'll meet you there. I need to finish getting ready." Melima smiled and walked gracefully into the bathroom. She waited for the door to close and then knelt in front of the toilet. It had been so hard to hold it down, but she had managed and then she laid on the floor for a moment.

Melima got up on shaky legs and stood in front of the mirror. She arranged her hair. She had to wear it loose and some of the young maidens of the realm would braid it in the way of a Lady of a Realm as part of the ceremony. Her thick auburn hair fell around her shoulders as she pulled the green dress over her head. She wore no circlet for she would also be receiving a new one. She only hoped she could be in control of her urge to be sick through the whole thing.

She walked out and found Elladan and they walked outside to where everyone had gathered. The people clapped as the young couple appeared.

Elrond stood in front of them and spoke of his reign and the passing of it to his most capable son and daughter-in-law. He turned around and bid a few young men come forward. They quickly braided Elladan's hair and then Elrond placed a gold circlet on the crown of his son's head.

"I give you the Lord of Rivendell," Elrond smiled and put a hand on his son's shoulder. Elladan then turned around where Melima had kneeled. He bid the young women come forward and braid her hair. He then placed a silver circlet on her head with a gem that dropped onto her forward.

"This is my Lady of Rivendell." He pulled her close to him and looked out over his people.

"I will do everything I can for you. If it is in my power it shall be need. Please do not be intimidated by my title, if there is anything I can do for you personally let me know." He bowed and Melima dipped a curtsy to them.

There was to be feasting inside and dancing and everyone moved towards The Last Homely House. Elladan laced his fingers through Melima's. "You were wonderful!" She exclaimed. "They love you!"

"Well thank you." Elladan kissed the top of her head.

The dining hall was decorated splendidly and everyone took a seat somewhere. Melima, Elladan, and Elrond occupied the high table where everyone could see them.

Chatter filled the hall before the food was brought out, but when it was everyone went quiet. It was a very delicious feast and everyone seemed to be starving. Melima smiled, it all looked so good. She was enjoying the thought of eating until the smell wafted to the high table. Her stomach turned over and she knew she couldn't keep it under control.

She stood up abruptly, knocking her chair over as she did so, and sprinted for the nearest bathroom.

"What in Eru's name?" Elladan stood up as well. Elrond just chuckled. "What's wrong with her?" Elladan looked down at his sitting father.

"How would I know?" He raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you go check on your wife?" He shrugged.

Elladan walked quickly out of the hall and into the bathroom, where he assumed she had gone.

"Melima?" He called gently as he pushed the heavy door open. "Melima?"

He found her sitting on the floor by the toilet.

"Melleth (love)! Are you alright?" He knelt behind her and pulled her against his chest, stroking her damp face.

"I have a coronation gift for you." Melima moved his hands to her stomach and heard his intake of breath.

Elladan kissed the top of her head and plastered his hands to her flat stomach, not moving for quite some time.

* * *

I hope you liked it! If you would all be so kind as to review that would make my day. Let me know what you think, what I need to work on, as long as you're nice. No hate comments or flames please. I have been getting a lot of hits, but hardly any reviews, please be kind and review!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	25. Chapter 25

Alright so here is Chapter Twenty-Five! I hope you love it! Somewhere I read that Elvish pregnancies are more difficult than any others, so I'm going with that. About the other pregnancy stuff: I'm kind of winging it because I've never had a baby so I'm doing a little research and seeing what I can get with that. Elvish pregnancies also last a year, instead of nine months. I do not own LOTR. J.R.R Tolkein does.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

The months had gone on and Elladan was doing a wonderful job as Lord of Rivendell. Everyone had noticed as well that there would soon be an heir to Rivendell. The beautiful foreign Princess was glowing more than usual, being half way through her pregnancy she had finally over the nausea and fatigue that had plagued her. She could be seen in the gardens or in the temple; she was always giving her thanks to the Valar women. The Lord of Rivendell couldn't be happier either. He fawned over his wife and her every whim was met.

Melima had sent letters to her brothers and parents telling them of her joy and they planned on being present for the baby's birth and would arrive, as they said, a month early.

Elladan slipped out of bed one morning to go the study and look some over some papers that had been sent to him from Gondor. He stood over the bed for a moment and looked down at his wife. He had had a full body pillow made for her and she was wrapped around it, with part of it tucked between her legs. Her belly had gotten much rounder. He had never seen her more beautiful, though she had her doubts about how she looked. Her hair was shiny and thicker, her skin was glowing, and she always had that gorgeous smile on her face.

He got dressed and left the bedroom, leaving a rose on his pillow for her. After a while he had almost gotten through all the papers that morning there was a knock on his door. Elladan had hoped for Melima, but Elrond walked through the door instead.

"What can I do for you, Ada (father)?" Elladan asked signing the last piece of parchment.

"Well nothing for me." Elrond sat in the chair across from Elladan. "Has Melima seen a Healer lately?" He inquired.

"Well no," Elladan said slowly. It was uncommon for Elves to see Healers constantly. They would only go if there was a serious problem, most things, though, they could handle themselves. "Why do you ask?"

"I just think she should be checked on. Nothing is wrong." Elrond had studied the young woman and had come to the conclusion that she looked very like Celebrian when she had had the twins. "Just trust me."

Elladan nodded. "I'll take her this afternoon."

"It's nothing to worry about, I promise." Elrond stood to leave.

"I hate when you're so secretive," Elladan said.

"If I wasn't secretive, I wouldn't be your father." Elrond chuckled and left.

Elladan rearranged his desk and then went back to his room. Melima was still wrapped around her pillow, asleep like a rock. He sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed her back until she woke up. She turned her head to look at him. She had his favorite drowsy smile on her beautiful face.

"It's almost lunch time. Can I bring you something to eat?" He asked, still rubbing her back.

She nodded. "Chicken, fruit, cheese, squash, and some of that sweet bread we had last night." Taylor nodded again, making sure she had listed everything.

Elladan laughed. "Anything for you, melleth (love)," he said. He left and went to the kitchen to gather everything she had said she wanted.

He returned shortly with a tray of food and helped her prop herself up. He put the tray down and sat beside her.

"I was thinking that maybe we should go see the Healer today," Elladan said casually.

"The Healer? Why?" Melima asked through a mouthful of bread.

"Just in case. Just a check up to make sure everything's alright."

"It is. I would know if it wasn't," Melima said a bit defensively.

"I know you would, but we haven't been in a while and I just think it's a good idea," Elladan persisted.

"I suppose we can." Melima gave in, because all she really wanted to do was eat.

She finished quickly. "I'm only going if we can go the kitchen and get dessert afterwards," she bargained.

"Deal." Elladan helped her slip into a green dress. She had taken to wearing things that tied under the bust.

They walked to the Healer's together, holding hands as usual.

"Your Highnesses, what brings you down here?" The Healer asked. She was a kindly older elf who Melima felt very comfortable with.

"Just a check up," Elladan said.

"Nothing wrong I hope?" The Healer asked.

Melima shook her head.

"Then come right over here and lay in the bed for me."

Melima and Elladan walked over and he helped her onto the small bed. Melima was propped up and waiting for the Healer. One look at the woman told her Elrond had sent her. She had delivered the twins and Arwen.

The Healer came over and laid her hands on Melima's distended stomach. She moved her hands around and closed her eyes. Finally she found what she was looking for. "Elladan can I have your hands please?"

Elladan skeptically held his hands out. The Healer placed one on the top right part of Melima's belly and the other on the lower left part. He stood there for a minute and then gave the Healer a funny look.

"Do you feel it?" She asked.

"Yes I think so." He pressed gently on Melima's stomach.

"Feel what?" Melima asked slowly.

"There are two of them, melleth (love)." Elladan looked down at his wife. She just shook her head at him.

"Put her hands where yours are," The Healer instructed. Elladan did and Melima felt the two little sparks of life as well.

"Why didn't I feel it before?" Melima asked.

"You didn't know what to look for and they may have been positioned at a difficult way to feel both of them," The Healer responded kindly.

Melima nodded. She had never expected two, it had never even crossed her mind, but perhaps it should have. Elladan was a twin and so was Elrond, it was only natural that she would bear twins. She remained quiet as the news sank in. She would have two babies. It was a lot to take in to one who hadn't given the thought any thinking before.

"Melleth (love)? Are you alright?" Elladan walked up to wear she was sitting and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Congratulations," The Healer said, taking her leave of the royal couple.

Melima just looked at him. "I'm scared." She slipped her hands into his.

"Why are you scared?" Elladan moved one of his hands to her hair. It was what he always did when they talked alone.

"I don't know, because there's another one. I was only expecting one and now I don't know what to do."

"We'll get through it," Elladan promised. He was nervous as well. He had been nervous before, but he wasn't stupid and he knew there were more risks for a multiple birth. "I promise."

Melima nodded and got out of the bed and they walked back through the palace. Elladan saw his father. "I need to speak with him." He let go of Melima and followed Elrond.

Melima made her way to the temple to pray again. She had been frequenting the temple.

"Ada (father)!" Elladan called. Elrond turned and looked at his son.

"Yes?" He had a smile on his face. "Let's talk in the library." Elrond went in and closed the door after Elladan.

"You knew she was carrying twins, didn't you?" Elladan asked.

"Of course I did. She looks just like your mother did." Elrond smiled.

"Will she be alright?"

Elrond's smile disappeared. "Pregnancies for our people are naturally more difficult than those any other race." He looked at his son. "And twins only add to that difficulty." He stood and walked around the library, Elladan following him.

Elladan had never been exposed to any pregnancies other than his mothers and he didn't remember much of it.

"She will need you more now than ever before. You must be her pillar. The pregnancy will be harder and she's scared about having twins. Be there for her, my son." Elrond handed his son a book. A book about Elvish pregnancy, he would need it.

Melima slowly got on her knees in the temple. She put her hands in front of her chest and bowed her head. "Women of the Valar, I ask for more strength and courage. I have been placed in a frightening situation and I ask for your guidance and comfort. I do not know what to do now, for I am scared. Please help me."

* * *

I hope you liked Chapter Twenty-Five! Reviews make my day! No hate comments or flames please! Anything else is fantastic!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	26. Chapter 26

So here is Chapter Twenty-Six. I don't own LOTR as you all know, that would be Tolkein. I hope you enjoy this! Let me know if you do!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six

As Melima's pregnancy got farther along, Elladan worried more. He had her go to the Healer more often than was necessary, and Melima hated it. She would never tell him, for it would worry him, but she was feeling tired and weak of late. Elladan was giving her all of his love, but it wasn't enough to make her feel good about the pregnancy. It was all too much with another baby.

"Your Highness, I think you should go on bed rest," the Healer said at one of their many visits.

Melima nodded. "Is there any way I could go on bed rest and then be off of it for a while when everyone arrives for the peace meeting?"

Many realms were to meet in Rivendell to negotiate peace treaties and alliances, including Mirkwood and Gondor.

"I think that would be fine, as long as you take it easy during that time." The Healer smiled.

"Thank you so much." Melima stood, with a lot of help from Elladan. Her belly had gotten so swollen that she could hardly move by herself.

They walked down the corridors to their bedroom. When the Healer said bed rest, for Elladan, that meant right now. Melima wasn't going to complain. She was exhausted from doing nothing. She was wearing down slowly, she could feel it.

"I'm worried about you, melleth (love)." Elladan stopped walking and held her by the shoulders, turning her to face him.

"Why would you be worried about me?" Melima gave a small smile, trying to be convincing in her act.

"I don't know. I just am. These babies seem to be taking from you." He pressed his hands to her belly. Melima shook her head.

"Of course they're not." She covered his hands with hers. "I'm fine. I really am." Melima laced her fingers through his and walked back to their room. Once there she slipped out of her dress and got into bed in her shift.

Melima spent almost three months like that, but finally everyone started arriving. The first night there was to be feasting and merriment and the negotiations would start the following day. Melima was overjoyed to be able to be around other people for a change, and was especially excited to see her family.

"I got you a present." Elladan held a box out in front of him when he walked in, the afternoon everyone was supposed to arrive. Melima was propped up in bed with a book resting on her distended belly.

"Would you mind getting it out for me?" Melima smiled at him. Elladan first pulled out a beautiful purple dress, with a darker purple tie under bust and silver stitching around the low collar, sleeves, and hem. "It's absolutely gorgeous!"

"That is not all." Elladan pulled out a silver circlet with a diamond drop and a diamond necklace as well.

"You shouldn't have gotten all of that for me." Melima carefully swung her feet out of the bed and tried, fruitlessly, to stand by herself.

"I wanted you to feel beautiful again. I want you to feel like I see you." Elladan helped her to her feet and kissed her lips gently.

"Oh." Melima groaned and pressed a hand to her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Elladan asked obvious concern in his voice. "Maybe you should stay in bed." Melima took his hand and placed it where one of the babies was kicking.

"I think I'm fine." Melima smiled. "Your babies just like to kick me."

Melima took the dress from him and slipped it on over her shift. She rearranged it around her belly and had Elladan tie the bow in the back. He placed the circlet on her head and fastened the necklace around her creamy neck. He bent down to kiss her behind her ear, as he did that he reached his hands around to feel her belly. Melima leaned her head back on his shoulder. The Healer had warned against intimacy because her pregnancy with the twins was high risk.

There was a knock on the door. Elladan went to open it. "A party from Gondor has arrived, Your Highness," a page said.

"Hannon le (thank you), I will be out to greet them in a moment." Elladan closed the door and turned back to Melima. "Would you like to join me?"

"Of course." She took Elladan's hand and let him lead her to the Great Hall. There stood Aragorn, his advisors, and Arwen holding a still infantile Eldarion. Arwen rushed over to Melima and gave her the best hug she could around Melima's stomach and without smashing Eldarion.

"Mellon (friend) you look about ready to pop," Arwen laughed.

"I feel about ready to pop."

"Not yet sister, it would be unsafe for her and the children." Elladan came over to them and kissed Arwen on the cheek. Even when Arwen was joking he took everything about his wife's safety to a not fun level.

Aragorn joined the group. "Melima you look about to burst."

"Oh Aragorn, you're so kind," Melima said sarcastically.

"Only joking." Aragorn kissed her on the cheek and then he hugged Elladan. The group moved from the Great Hall and through the corridors, just catching up and laughing together. After a while Eldarion began to cry.

"Your son is tired, Aragorn." Arwen looked at her husband, who looked at Elladan who was holding the baby.

"Why is it that he is only my son when he cries?" Aragorn looked down at his wife.

"Just because. He needs a nap," Arwen informed him.

"So do I." Melima smiled. "He can nap with me."

Arwen nodded. "I'll go as well." She took her son from her brother and the women and child walked to the bedroom.

When they got there and the door was shut Arwen laid the baby down on the bed and surrounded him with pillows. She then walked over to the couch where Melima was sitting. After being on bed rest for so long, that little walk had tired her out. Arwen sat in an armchair across from the couch.

"Melima are you alright?" She asked concern evident in her voice. She reminded Melima of Elladan in that instant.

"I'm tired, Arwen. I'm tired all the time, from doing nothing at all. I am getting weaker and weaker by the day and I don't think I can do this." Melima looked at her friend sadly.

"Yes you can." Arwen leaned forward and took her friend's hands. "You will be fine. You can do it and you will be a wonderful mother to your children and the best wife to my brother forever more."

"Please do not tell him of this," Melima begged. "He worries enough as it is. I don't want him to know that I feel unwell."

Arwen nodded. "I will not tell him, but you have to try for him and your children. They need you, all three of them do."

Melima gave a sad smile and nodded. "Now rest. You will need it." Arwen stood and pulled Melima to her feet causing both women to laugh. Arwen left and Melima walked to the bed. Eldarion was asleep with his little thumb stuck in his rosebud mouth. Melima gently crawled into the bed and moved the pillows close to her so she could touch the baby. She carefully stroked his plump cheek and then his feather soft hair. Soon she would have two of her own to watch sleep.

Two hours later she woke to soft murmuring. Elladan had come in and taken the baby from the bed. He then sat in an armchair and held the baby as he woke up. Melima carefully sat up.

"That suits you." She smiled.

"I hope so." Elladan stood and walked over to her. "How do you feel?"

"Much better after that nap," she lied. In all honesty she felt worse.

"You'll never guess who I had to fight so they wouldn't come in here." Elladan laughed.

"My brothers?" Melima asked hopefully.

"Of course it was your brothers. I had convinced them that you needed your rest, but they are anxious to see you." He held out a hand for Melima and she pulled herself up and straightened her dress.

"Where are they?"

"Not far from here, I would imagine." Elladan walked to the door with her. "I'm going to stay here with my nephew and learn a little bit."

Melima nodded and left. Her spirits had brightened when she heard that her brothers were there.

"Melima!" She heard someone call her name, not two seconds after she had closed the door. Tears filled her eyes. She had cried at every little thing lately and her family's arrival triggered it faster than anything else had.

Her brothers flew around the corner, ready to hug her to pieces, but stopped short when they saw her belly.

"Eru, Lima." Rissien said. Melima hugged him as well as she could and then the others. They all felt her babies and smiled.

"Melima, you don't look good." Calanon observed. The others nodded.

"Well thank you for that." Melima frowned.

"I meant you look unwell," Calanon corrected himself.

"I'm fine. Really."

"Are you sure?" Legolas asked.

"Positive. Please don't say anything to Elladan about your feelings of my health. He doesn't need to be worried anymore than he already is."

Melima put her hands on her stomach. She knew Elladan worried too much and she didn't want him to worry anymore than he did. If he knew how she really felt he would worry himself to death over it. She would be strong and get through it. She had to for her husband, her children, her family, and herself.

* * *

There you have it! Please review, no flames or hate comments, you know the drill. I would love anything you're willing to say!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	27. Chapter 27

Here is Chapter Twenty-Seven! Sorry it's been awhile, my computer was down. I hope you enjoy it! I do not own LOTR.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven

The rulers and diplomats from Realms all over met early the next morning in the library, which had been set up for the meeting. It would take all day and probably some of the next few days. Elladan hated to leave his slumbering wife, with her distending belly. He just wanted to hold her in his arms and let her know everything would be fine, but as Lord of Rivendell he had other duties.

He left the bedroom and made his way to the library. Everyone was waiting on him, for he was in charge of keeping peace as his father had been, but Elrond no longer attended meetings like that. He sat at the head of the table and began talking to everyone.

Melima wok e to an empty bed again and laid there for a moment, enjoying the comfort of the soft mattress beneath her and the fluffy pillows behind her. Suddenly one of the babies kicked her hard. She gasped and clutched her stomach. She continued to lie until the sun was high in the sky and then got up, hoping the movement would stop the little ones from kicking so much.

She walked down the corridors until she came upon Legolas. He didn't have to go to the meetings, Thranduil , Calanon, and Adanion went.

"Good morning, sister," he said. "How are you feeling?"

She looked up at him. "I feel heavy." She smiled.

"I would too if I were in your position." Legolas offered her his arm. "Would you care to walk in the gardens?"

"That would be wonderful," Melima agreed.

They walked slowly for Melima was in no condition to hurry anywhere.

"Oh!" Melima pressed a hand to her stomach again.

"Are you okay?" Legolas stopped walking.

"Yes. They're just kicking an awfully lot today." Melima sat on a bench to rest a little. She was exhausted all the time, even if she had been in bed all morning. The kicking stopped. They walked around the garden for hours and the babies kicked more.

"Melima, are you sure they're just kicking?" Legolas asked after dinner.

"I know they're not kicking," Melima admitted. She had been feeling the pains since the middle of the previous, but she hadn't wanted to wake Elladan for she knew her labor could take days.

"Melima!" Legolas exclaimed. "Why didn't you say something? Why didn't you tell Elladan?" Legolas demanded.

"There is a very important meeting today if you had forgotten and this will last for days. I didn't want to frighten him." Melima rubbed her stomach, the contractions were like nothing she had ever felt.

"How long have they been going on?" Legolas asked.

"Almost twenty-four hours," Melima groaned as another one hit her. It felt like someone was slicing from her spine around to her belly button.

Legolas helped Melima to the healing wing slowly.

"I figured I might see you a little early," the healer said when Legolas walked in with his almost doubled over sister. "Have the pains been going on long?"

"Almost a day," Melima straightened as the contraction faded.

The healer nodded. "Alright. We shouldn't have anything to worry about for a while so for now let's just make sure you're comfortable." She helped Melima to a bed.

Legolas pulled a chair up. "Should I get Elladan?"

"No, not yet. We've got time still." Melima gritted her teeth. Legolas took her hand and Melima squeezed it hard.

"He's not going to be happy that you didn't get him for this," Legolas stated.

"He's not missing anything." Melima rubbed her swollen stomach.

The pains continued to get worse and closer together through the night. There was no sign of Elladan and they all assumed the meeting was going long into the night.

Near dawn a sweat drenched Melima heard someone yelling in the corridors.

"Where is she? Where is my wife?" They heard Elladan yell and his feet hitting the stone floor quickly.

The door flew open and everyone looked at a furious Elladan.

"Why did no one get me?" He thundered. "She is having my children!"

Melima had never seen Elladan so angry and she motioned for him to come to her. Legolas moved and gave up his seat, retreating from the room to wait with everyone else.

"Why did you not send for me, melleth nin (my love)?" Elladan's voice wasn't as loud, but he was still angry.

Melima took his hand. "You haven't missed-" She cut off as another contraction swept over her body. Elladan slipped his bigger hand around her tiny one and let her squeeze.

The healer came back and did another exam. "It won't be long now," she said.

Melima cringed at the thought of what was about to happen. She didn't know how much longer she could last. The pain was already so bad.

Almost an hour passed of worse contractions and finally the healer informed them that the first baby was on its way. Elladan kissed Melima's temple. "You can do this, melleth (love)," he whispered.

The healer situated herself at the foot of the bed. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Melima felt the next contraction and bore down as the healer instructed her. The pain ripped through her as she hadn't felt yet. Sweat rolled down her forehead and down her neck. She ceased pushing for a moment and tried to regain some of the strength that was slipping away.

She pushed again with all the might she could muster and shut her eyes against the pain.

"It's crowning," the healer said calmly.

Melima screamed half way through her next push, the first time she cried out. Elladan brushed the soaking hair off of her face and placed a cool rag on her forehead. "Just a bit more and you can rest," the healer promised.

Melima bore down one last time with all she had and an enormous pressure was released and there was a shrill cry throughout the room. Tears rolled down her cheeks as the baby was placed in her arms. The healer wiped the baby off and made sure he was breathing properly.

"A boy," she told the happy couple.

"Rilien." Elladan stroked the soft fuzz on the top of the baby's head.

Pain ripped through Melima again and her baby was taken away from her. She looked directly into Elladan's eyes. "I cannot do that again," she said.

"Yes you can. You have to." Elladan gave her hand a gentle squeeze and kissed her temple before the healer instructed to her push again.

The second child came with more difficulties and it took longer. Finally after many screams and all the energy Melima had left was gone another boy was brought into Arda.

"Rissien," Elladan named his other son as the healer cleaned him. He didn't see Melima's eyes close.

The room went black and Melima was taken into nothingness.

* * *

So there you have it. I hope the birth scene wasn't horrible. I have never had children so I don't really know how it goes. Anyways, I would love to have comments! Anything but flames and hate comments. Thanks!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	28. Chapter 28

Alright so here is Chapter Twenty-Eight. I'm sorry it has taken so long, I have no excuse. In the last chapter I referred to one of the newborn twins as Rissien, which is Melima's brother's name. It should have been Rainion. I am so sorry for that. I need to proof read better. Other than that I do not own LOTR. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Elladan looked at the healer, concerned for his wife.

"She just needs her rest," the healer said. She put both babies into his arms. "Why don't you show your family?"

Elladan nodded and stood. He backed up to the door and pushed it open, looking at the little bundles in his arms. They had dark hair like he did and he couldn't wait to see what they would look like. He heard many people stand up as he came out and heard them move closer to him. When he turned around he saw Melima's brothers and parents, his own siblings and father, along with many of the people who had come to attend the meetings.

Thranduil took one of the babies from Elladan with a natural ease. "It has been so long since I have held a baby." He looked fondly at the baby. "What is his name?"

Elladan looked at his father-in-law blankly. He hadn't established which one was which quite yet. "Well, he is either Rainion or Rilien."

Thranduil laughed. "Well they are both good names."

Legolas came up and took the other baby. "Let me get a good look at my nephew." He cradled the baby in his arm. "His hair is too dark."

Elladan chuckled. "They certainly won't fit in with you all."

Arwen peeked over Legolas's shoulder at the baby. "They are precious, brother." She smiled gently at him. "How is Melima?"

"Sleeping, she struggled greatly." Elladan looked at his sister.

"It is no easy feat to have a child, or in her case, two," Arwen said.

The babies were passed around for a while and everyone gave innumerable compliments to the new father. He couldn't have been prouder, but the whole time he had a nagging worry for his wife in the back of his mind.

One baby began to cry. "He's hungry," Aragorn piped up. Melima had told him the same thing the first time Eldarion had cried. Elladan nodded. "They need their mother for that." He took the babies back and allowed the door to be opened for him.

He stepped in and was alarmed at what he saw. The healer was working frantically above the Lady of Rivendell, who was still unconscious. When she saw the Lord of Rivendell she gave a quick bow to him and motioned for a woman to take the babies.

"What is going on?" Elladan demanded.

"Her grace has gotten childbed fever. I am sorry."

"Do not apologize. Just fix it!" Elladan looked at the woman.

"I am trying. We have gotten a wet nurse for the babies."

Elladan began pacing around the room in pure anxiousness. He had known something was wrong and now it became apparent. He watched the woman make medicines for Melima and it aggravated him. He believed he could do it better, he could make her better.

"Move!" He took the woman's place and began working on his wife. He placed a cool rag on her forehead and went to make more medicines, which he put into her mouth. Elladan then sat down beside the bed, having nothing else to do. He took her hand in his larger and traced the lines on her palm.

Days and days went by and still Melima did not recover. The babies were doing fine and were mostly being cared for by the wet nurse. Elladan had immediately had the meetings postponed and many of the leader left Rivendell. Arwen and Aragorn stayed, along with Melima's whole family. They couldn't very well leave when their daughter and sister was in such a condition.

Elladan didn't leave the room and rarely ate or drank anything, only when it was nearly force fed to him. Many women died from the fever and occasionally an elf-woman would. He couldn't lose his wife. He had her for so little a time and he couldn't raise the twins without her. She was their mother. They deserved to know her.

"You have to get better. Your sons need you," Elladan whispered to her. "I need you. I cannot rule Rivendell by myself, I cannot raise them without you, I cannot do anything without you. You cannot do this to me."

Melima's hand twitched in his bigger one. Elladan became very hopeful. He watched her eyes flutter and then finally the beautiful blue orbs met his grey ones.

"Oh melleth (love), how I have longed to see those eyes." Elladan bent over and kissed her forehead, which was much cooler than it had been.

"How are the babies?" Melima voiced her first worry.

"They are fine." Elladan smiled. "A wet nurse had been caring for them."

Melima was beyond disappointed. She would never have a chance to bond with her sons like that again.

"You are still their mother. No one can take that away," Elladan said, nearly reading his wife's mind.

Melima nodded.

"Would you like to see them?" Elladan asked.

"Yes!"

Elladan walked into a room connected to Melima's and came back with two small bundles in his arms. Melima slowly pushed herself up in the bed and reached for one bundle and then the other. A small came upon her face and a tear slid down her cheek.

"Which one is which?" She asked.

Elladan pointed to the one cradled in her left arm. "This one is Rainion. You can tell because he has a birthmark on his arm." Elladan pulled the soft little out of the blanket to show a light brown spot on the inside of the baby's arm. "Rilien's is on his leg."

Melima smiled up at her husband. "I can't believe we finally have them."

"They have your eyes, but one can rarely see them. They are always asleep. They got that from you too." Elladan laughed.

At that moment Melima's brothers walked into the room. "We were glad to hear you for once, sister," Calanon said, coming to stand beside her bed.

"I have the kindest brothers around, it would appear," Melima said sarcastically.

"We are glad to see that you are better. You had us worried, as usual," Adanion said. He picked up Rainion. "Your sons have missed you, I'm sure." He smiled at his little sister. Color had come back to her pallid face finally.

A few days later Melima was able to move out of the Houses of Healing and back into the palace. The healer came to talk to her and Elladan before they left.

"I am so glad to see you finally better, Your Grace," she began. "But I do have a few warnings to give. But the good news first. You can nurse your sons. We made it so your milk stayed and now it should be plenty of nourishment for your growing boys. My warning, though, is that more children would be ill advised. Once a woman has the child bed fever it is not a good idea to bear more children. You are more susceptible to the fever now that you have had it once." Melima and Elladan nodded.

"Is that it?" Elladan asked.

"Yes that should do it. Please come to me if you should ever, Eru forbid, need me for anything." She smiled and opened the door for them. Elladan escorted Melima to their bedroom, which no one had slept in in a very long time. They each had a sleeping infant in their arms.

Their bedroom now had two bassinets in it, both on Melima's side of the bed so she could access them when they were hungry in the middle of the night. They laid the twins down and stood above them, watching their even breathing. They both tucked little fists under their left cheeks and slept leaning that way.

Elladan wrapped an arm Melima's shoulders and held her close. "They are perfect," he said. He kissed her temple and then tucked her into their own bed.

* * *

There you have it readers, Chapter Twenty-Eight. I hope you loved it. Please feel free to review. I love nice reviews, not hate comments or flames. Keep it clean, but I do love feedback! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this.

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine for ya folks. Hope you enjoy. Just a forewarning, I have come up with an ending, so don't be shocked. I do not own LOTR. That would be JRR Tokien. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine

100 years later

Melima could hear the quiet giggles as she silently snuck through the gardens.

"She'll never find us here," Rilien whispered. Her sons were identical, but they could have been thousands of years apart as well as Melima could tell them apart.

"She will if you don't hush!" Rainion exclaimed in a whisper.

Melima laughed to herself and pretended to search near their hiding spot for a while before finally looking behind the rose bush.

"Naneth (mother)!" They squealed as she grabbed them both and tickled them until they begged for mercy.

"You two are the loudest little boys in all of Arda, I swear." She laughed as they ran around the fountain. They looked to be about three or four and they were the spitting image of their father, besides their eyes.

Rilien looked up at his mother. "Naneth (mother), you're looking particularly beautiful today." He gave her a charming smile.

"Well thank you. What do you want?" She raised an eyebrow.

"We want to get the ponies out!" Rainion exclaimed.

"Of course you do." She looked at her sons, who had the most pathetic pleading looks on their faces. "Alright."

The little ones sprinted to the stables. "Don't frighten them!" Melima called after her sons. She hurried into the stables. Her own horse, Uruvion, had long since passed and Elladan had gotten her a new mare, Verya. Rilien and Rainion had two little Shetland ponies that Elladan had sent from the Shire just for them. They were sturdy ponies and very gentle with the boys. They could even be coaxed into a trot now and again.

Melima got the ponies out and then her own horse. She tied two ropes to Verya's saddle and then onto the ponies. She hoisted the boys onto their tiny saddles and then got onto Verya. Verya walked out of the stables and through the light forest, leading the ponies. The boys squealed with delight. Finally they rode back through the gardens to put the horses up.

"Just one more lap, Naneth (mother)!" Rilien begged.

"It's nap time. You know that." Melima looked down at them. "Perhaps you can talk your father into a ride after your nap. What do you think?"

They looked down in doubt and both slipped little hands into their mother's and walked inside.

"Where have you been little ones?" Elrohir asked as he came around a corner and saw his sister-in-law and nephews.

"We were riding! But now it's naptime, tuck us in!" Rainion said. Elrohir obliged and went to their room with them. He put Rainion into his bed, while Melima did the same with Rilien.

"Need I ask where my husband is?" Melima kept her tone light.

"In his study." Elrohir walked out with Melima. "I'm not sure what he's doing though. I am sorry Melima."

Melima just nodded and said a goodbye to Elrohir. She walked to Elladan's study and pushed the heavy wooden door open. Her husband didn't even look up.

"Good afternoon, melleth (love)," he said. "Where are my sons?"

"It's their naptime, Elladan. You should know that." Melima sighed.

"I am sorry, Melima. I must've forgotten." He looked up at his unhappy wife, finally.

"You have also forgotten to eat dinner with them and to tuck them in at night. You haven't told them bedtime stories. Your brother has." Melima's voice rose with her anger.

"Goheno nin, melleth (forgive me, melleth), but I have a realm to rule," Elladan shot back.

"So did your father, but I'm sure he tucked you in. Didn't he? And did he tell you bedtime stories and ride with you?" Melima stepped closer to the desk.

"Yes but- " Elladan began.

"And when was the last time you went to bed with your wife? Oh, you don't. You come in at four in the morning. Your father managed Rivendell and his family, but you're not even a part of your own family."

"Melima, I am trying."

"You can't spare ten minutes to put them into bed or to eat with them?" Melima got quiet again, disappointment evident on her face. "Perhaps we made a mistake then, Elladan."

"No, don't say such things." He stood up.

"Don't bother. Continue your work." She walked to the door and then looked back at her husband. "Legolas would like us to visit. The boys and I are leaving tomorrow. We're going by ourselves."

Melima left and went to her room. She sat in her bed crying, thinking of what a mistake she had made. Elladan had never seemed negligent to her before, but when he became Lord of Rivendell and after the boys were born she had seen less and less of him. Finally she went to get the boys up and took them to dinner. They didn't even ask about their father taking them for a ride. She had her ladies maid pack her and the boys' bags for Eryn Lasgalen.

Melima sat in the playroom for a while before the boys' bed time with them and then she let them sleep with her. If Elladan couldn't come in at a decent time he could find somewhere else to sleep. She helped Rilien into his pajamas and then Rainion before getting everyone situated in the bed. The boys were soon snoring softly and she smiled to herself. They were her life now. If she and Elladan had been a mistake it was well worth it knowing she had her boys. She finally fell asleep as well and woke early in the morning to leave for her home.

The boys were sleepy, but excited to ride their ponies for a little while. If they traveled at a constant pace and didn't stop too often it would only take a few days. Melima had brought one of her ladies maids and a guard, who had come with her from Mirkwood, with them. She didn't think it necessary to take a load of people to merely travel to Mirkwood.

They set up a camp for two nights and nearing the third they were almost to Eryn Lasgalen. Most people, who lived in Mirkwood, lived on the opposite side of the forest than the palace. Melima allowed the ladies maid and guard to go back to their families while she was home. She and the boys traveled to the palace alone. Melima, once again, tied ropes to the ponies' saddles from her own.

They rode through the dense forest slowly. At one point Melima was sure she had heard a rustling behind her. She paused and waited. Finally she heard it again and she realized she had made a crucial in sending the guard away. Slowly she turned in her saddle and, sure enough, saw one of the spiders of Mirkwood behind her. She flew into action and jumped off her horse, pulling her blade out as she did.

"Hold on, melleths (loves)!" She told the little ones. She slapped Verya's rump hard and she sped off, taking the ponies with her. Melima cursed herself for putting, not only, her life in danger, but her sons.

She faced the giant monster as it struck at her and she swiped at it with her blade. The spider was relentless in its attack and Melima grew tired.

Legolas was sitting in the gardens talking with his father when he heard the pounding hoof beats of horses. "Something's not right, Ada (father)." He stood and walked into the forest, followed by his father. He strained his Elvish eyes until a mare and two ponies came into view. He saw his nephews hanging on for dear life and he ran to them.

Rilien and Rainion were crying uncontrollably and they had cuts on their faces and arms from branches.

"What has happened little ones?" Legolas put them down and wiped their tears away.

"Naneth (mother)…big spider." Rilien managed to choke out.

Legolas looked at Thranduil. "Take them inside." He commanded. He jumped on Verya and spurred her back into the forest, listening for his sister. He finally found her and just as he came up Melima's sword cut through one of the spider's legs, which only succeeded in making the beast angrier.

"Melima!" He cried.

Melima turned to look at Legolas and the spider saw its chance. She tensed and took in a gulp of air as the spider's stinger went straight through her abdomen. She fell limply to the ground.

Legolas picked up her sword and made quick work of the spider. He hurriedly picked Melima up and got on Verya again. He kicked her and they flew back to the palace where Legolas was joined by his brothers and father. They took Melima to the infirmary to have her cared for. A spider wound, especially from its stinger, was no small matter in Mirkwood.

"Someone should send for Elladan," Legolas said.

"He's obviously not here for a reason," Rissien retorted.

"He is still her husband and he should know," Legolas murmured.

"The boys need not know yet. They need rest. Nostariel is taking care of it." Thranduil looked at his lifeless daughter. "Ignorance is bliss for the young."

* * *

There you have it. Hope you loved it love. I would love reviews. Anything but hate comments and flames please!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	30. Chapter 30

Hello everyone! Here is Chapter Thirty! I hope you love it! I do not own LOTR!

* * *

Chapter Thirty

Elladan was sitting in his study when he heard running feet flying down the corridor. His door flew open and an elf in the livery of Mirkwood came in with sweat running down his face and breathing hard.

"My lord." The messenger tried to catch his breath. Elladan waited impatiently, seeing the letter in the man's hand.

"Speak! For the love of Eru!" Elladan burst out!

"Goheno nin (forgive me), my lord. It is the lady of Rivendell." The messenger handed the letter to Elladan.

Elladan's heart thudded in his chest as he opened the letter. He thought of their last meeting before she had left. He felt a cold dread sweep over him as he fumbled with the letter.

It was in Legolas' handwriting. Melima had been fatally injured trying to protect her sons on the way to her home. A tear came to Elladan's eye. He hadn't even argued with her about going just the three of them. He felt as though he was the worst father and a worse husband to the woman he loved with all of his being.

He stood up quickly and nearly knocked the messenger down as he ran out of his study and hurried to the stables. He jumped on his horse and thundered out of Rivendell, leaving the stable boys beyond confused.

In Rivendell Legolas was busy making salves and anything else he could think of to help Melima. He had worked tirelessly since she was brought to the infirmary and his brothers finally succeeded in dragging him out to rest and eat. As he walked down the corridor to his room, his nephews came flying around the corner.

"Where's Naneth (mother)?" Rainion asked.

"Resting, little one." Legolas put a hand on his nephew's head.

"But she needs to stop resting and play with us," Rilien joined in.

"She's very tired boys, I can play with you though," Legolas offered.

The twins exchanged looks. Legolas wasn't their mother and nobody could play like their mother, but he was their uncle so they decided to give him a chance. Legolas took both of his nephews' hands and led them to the gardens.

"Okay. Now we are going to play hide-and-seek. Rilien and I are going to hide," Rainion explained, as though Legolas had never played. "And you try to find us."

"You have to count first!" Rilien exclaimed.

"Naneth (mother) counts to twenty." Rainion looked up at his uncle. "Got it?"

"I think so." Legolas turned around and covered his eyes. He heard the little ones scurry off to hide and he counted slowly. He then began to search for the boys. He could hear them, but he pretended to really struggle.

Legolas finally looked behind the tree where they were hiding. "Found you!" He exclaimed.

The boys giggled and ran out.

"How was that?" Legolas asked, hoping he hadn't disappointed his nephews.

"Naneth (mother) does it better," they said in unison.

Legolas sighed. "I know, little ones."

"Why can't she play with us?" Rilien pouted.

Legolas decided to give them a little more of the truth. "She isn't feeling very well."

"Naneth (mother) always feels good though!" Rainion exclaimed.

"She will feel better very soon, I promise." Legolas put a hand on each of their heads.

A couple of days passed and Melima showed no signs of recovery. Legolas sat by her bed the most and his brothers played with their nephews, or kept them occupied the best they could. They were all amazed that Melima could handle two such young boys.

One morning Legolas was sitting by the bed when Melima's eyes flickered open. She looked around before speaking.

"Where am I?"

"Mirkwood. You had an incident with a spider, sister." Legolas touched her hand gently. Melima looked up at him before closing her eyes again.

Thranduil came in to take Legolas' place because the twins were calling for him. He was their favorite and they could only play with the others for so long.

Legolas walked along the corridors until he found the twins sitting with Calanon and Adanion at the entrance of the palace. The elder brothers got up and left Legolas with their nephews, who were looking particularly downcast.

"What ails you, little ones?" He asked softly.

"Where is Naneth (mother)?" Rilien asked.

Legolas didn't know how to answer that particular question. The boys looked up at him expectantly.

"You must be patient. You will see her soon."

"But I want to see her now," Rainion said simply.

"Sometimes we do not get what we desire."

"But-" Rilien was cut off as thundering hooves were heard coming toward the palace. All three of them looked out beyond the trees.

Elladan came flying through the clearing and he jumped off of his horse. He ran up the steps and stopped in front of Legolas. Rainion and Rilien cowered and clung to Legolas' legs at the sight of their father.

"Where is Melima?" Elladan demanded.

"She is in no condition to be seen at the moment," Legolas answered.

"I am her husband. I should be able to see my wife whenever I want."

"Some husband you have been lately." Legolas gave Elladan an icy glare. "After she has written to me, it is no small wonder that she came alone with her sons."

"They are my sons too!" Elladan exclaimed.

"A father should never make his sons hide in fear." Legolas put his hands on the twins' heads. "You have no business here."

"I have plenty of business here." Elladan tried to shove past Legolas, which made Rainion and Rilien yelp in fright. "It is no business of yours what kind of husband I am, or father for that matter."

"It is my business when you have harmed my sister and her children." Legolas shoved Elladan back.

"Let me pass to see my wife now!" Elladan shouted. He pushed Legolas hard, causing his to step backwards and knock into the twins or were crying by now.

Legolas knelt down to speak with the little twins. "Go inside and find your grandmother, little ones." He gave them a gentle push into the palace.

He turned back to his brother-in-law. "You have no business here. You will not see my sister. You do not deserve that. If you cannot be for her all the time, why are you here now? Get out of my realm and stay out. I will not have you near or those boys. They do not need you." Legolas swung at Elladan and made contact with his jaw, sending the Lord of Rivendell reeling backwards. He lost his footing and fell backwards down the steps.

The dark haired man lay still for a moment, before getting back up and coming up the steps.

"She is my wife and I love her! I love my sons as well! Now let me through to see her. I demand it." He wiped the blood from his nose and mouth on his sleeve.

Legolas crossed his arms and stood his ground. "No."

"Now!" Elladan shouted. "I will see my wife, whether you like it or not!"

Before Legolas could yell back Thranduil came out of the palace.

"What is the commotion here, boys?" He asked calmly.

"I want to see my wife, Your Grace." Elladan dropped his head.

"He wasn't there for her before; he shouldn't think it's alright now." Legolas looked at his father.

"He is her husband, Legolas, you must remember that." Thranduil put a hand on his son's shoulder. "You never know how important something is until it is gone, my son."

Elladan nodded and tears came to his eyes.

"I will take you to her," Thranduil said gently to his son-in-law. They walked into the palace, leaving Legolas there, fuming.

* * *

There you have it, I hope you enjoyed it! I know it's a little short and I apologize! I would love reviews, anything but hate comments and flames! Keep it clean please! Thanks so much for continuing to read my story!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	31. Chapter 31

Here is the last chapter. I had to put an end to it because I felt like it was dragging on and on. I know it may not be the best ending, but I had to put it out of its misery. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. I do not own LOTR!

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One

Elladan sat quietly beside the bed, until Thranduil left his son-in-law. He took Melima's cold hand and pressed it to his lips and then against his cheek.

"Goheno nin, melleth (forgive me, love)." A tear rolled down his cheek. "I forgot all that was important to me, you and the boys. I have been a horrible husband to you and a worse father to them." He touched her face gently. "Please pull through this and it will go back to normal I promise."

He sat there for hours, taking turns praying and talking to his still wife. Finally he heard the door open and turned to see Legolas enter. He began to speak, but Legolas interrupted him.

"I am sorry for my loss of control," Legolas said quietly.

"I do not blame you." Elladan stood up to be on the same level.

"I should not have acted in such a way though. You are right, you are her husband. We all make mistakes." Legolas put a hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder.

"I have made a horrible mistake and wish only for time to repair it. Your father was right, you do not know what you have until it is gone."

"She will be fine," Legolas said assuring Elladan. "She always pulls through."

Elladan nodded. "Can I see my sons?"

"Of course. I will take you to them." Legolas led Elladan out and to the room where the boys were with Nostariel.

Elladan stayed in Mirkwood until Melima was better. After almost two weeks she woke for good.

"Elladan?" She asked when she woke and found him sitting by her bed.

"Yes. I'm here. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything, Melima." Tears rolled down his cheeks. "Please forgive me. I will be a better husband and a much better father. You all are more important to me than anything in this world."

Melima reached out to touch his cheek. "I know you will be. I forgive you, melleth (love)." She smiled and accepted the kiss he placed on her lips.

They left a week later, with Melima traveling in a litter, for horseback would be too stressful on her, still weak, body. As they traveled her wound caused her much pain and distress. It worried Elladan, but Melima kept a good show up for her sons.

When they arrived at Rivendell Melima had to continue her show for them so they wouldn't be upset. She was too big a part of their lives for her to be able to rest. She would play with them no matter the pain or breathlessness that overtook her.

One day while they played tag in the gardens, Melima was taking a rest on a stone bench, listening to her sons' laughter when she heard another, much more disturbing sound. The call of the gulls. She didn't believe it a first and then it sounded again.

"No." She whispered. Tears filled her eyes and she wiped them away before they could spill over onto her flushed cheeks.

After dinner and the boys were put to bed Elladan and Melima retired to their bedroom.

"Is everything all right, Melima? You're worrying me." Elladan took his tunic off and crawled into the bed.

"Yes of course. Why do you ask?" Melima got into her night gown and climbed in beside him.

"You don't look all right is all."

Melima was silent for a moment, which made Elladan even more nervous. "I have heard the call of the gulls," she said quietly.

"What?" Elladan asked in disbelief.

"Today when I was playing with the boys, I heard it."

"Oh Melima, no." Elladan pulled her to him. He kissed the top of her head and felt her hot tears hit his chest. She cried on his chest until she fell asleep.

Elladan took care of arranging everything, but he did so with a sense of deep sadness. He sent the necessary letters and spent all of his time with his wife and children. She tried to prepare her sons for her departure, but they were too young to understand fully.

Elladan and Melima spent one last tender night together and in the morning they journeyed west. It was a sad trip and very quiet, except the boys chattering the whole way.

When they got there Melima knelt before her sons and hugged them tight. "I will see you again someday. I promise." She kissed their foreheads and then stood before her husband, tears welling up in both their eyes.

"Take care of them," she said, "and take care of yourself." She flung her arms around his neck and held on for dear life. "I love you. Do not ever forget that."

"I love you too," Elladan whispered fiercely in her ear. He kissed her on the lips one last, passionate, time.

Melima separated herself from her husband, looked down at her sons again and then turned to board the ship.

She waved from the bow as the ship slowly left the pier and sailed West to the Undying Lands.

The End

* * *

So there you have it! The end. I know there were no ships left after the war, but I had to finish it somehow so use your imaginations. Please give me one final review. No flames or hate comments!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


End file.
